Scar of his Past
by omega1979
Summary: Kit Cloudkicker has been living with Baloo for a month, but he is hiding something, something so terrible he is living in fear...what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Talespin, the characters or anything affiliated with it, this is just for the love. It is also my very first fan fic, so please read and review xx

Scars of his Past

Chapter 1

Kit Cloudkicker woke up after a fitful night and it took him a full minute to remember he was no longer a Sky Pirate on the Iron Vulture; he was no longer under the boot of Captain Don Karnage.

The events which had occurred to get him from that Hell, into the tiny shack he now called home, were so unbelievable, Kit was scared he would be dismissed as a liar, if he ever told anyone the truth.

The room was empty as Baloo, had risen early to deal with the latest drama, from Mrs Rebecca Cunningham. The new owner of the Sea Duck, Baloo's beloved plane and the owner of Higher for Higher, the company, she now owned after taking over Baloo's failing company.

Baloo complained almost every day, he was only working for her until he had the money to buy back his plane, but Kit suspected something differently. Somewhere in the middle of this, Baloo had offered Kit the job as his navigator, out of the kindness of his heart. Kit had envisioned being there for a few days, before heading for pastures new. But as the week wore on, his feet seemed to have stuck in this little dock in Cape Suzette, and for the first time in his life was beginning to feel like he had a home.

Kit was hit, by the smell of hot bacon, as he heard Baloo banging pans in the small kitchen. "Kit, I need you up in five, her ladyship wants me to take a cargo over to Cape Nigella in an hour".

Rising from the bed, Kit made his way to the bathroom and washed quickly. He caught a glimpse of his back from the reflection in the mirror, and grimaced. When he had fled the Pirates he hoped something would disappear, that he could reinvent himself fully, but he was coming to realise something's would never go away.

Joining Baloo in the kitchen, Kit chewed down his bacon and studied the maps, he had lived in the skies so long he could navigate to Nigella in his sleep, only a few months early Don Karnage had mounted a raid and failed badly, as he could never forget.

Baloo glanced at the young cub as he finished his coffee, the kid had that look in his eyes again, which Baloo recognised, "Something on your mind Kid?" He finally asked, Kit shrugged "Just slept badly I guess", he offered eventually.

Baloo just nodded and drained his mug; he knew he wasn't a smart man, by any means. Since the kid had literally crashed onto his life that day in Louie's. He had felt himself growing closer to the boy, but there were so many unanswered questions. He knew if he ever probed deeper, Kit would run. He could see the look in his eyes most days, a week earlier, when he was attempting to clean the small shack they shared, he had come across a knapsack Kit had acquired from somewhere, full of tins of food, a few changes of clothes and a tiny amount of money, which he had saved.

Kit was planning to run, it was a matter of when and Baloo wanted to know why, so he could stop him.

He already knew about Don Karnage, the serpent of the skies and knew Kit had been part of the crew for a year, as he left Kit with his maps, he made his way over to the Higher for Hire office. This new change of responsibilities in his life had made Baloo grateful at times for Rebecca, sure he openly had a love, hate relationship with her, but in truth he was beginning to enjoy their morning arguments, and at least the one thing they had in common was Kit's welfare.

"I'll tell you Becky, there's something not right with the boy, he's not sleeping, he sulks when I try to ask him questions. And I know you said "give him time", but I'm not sure I can take any more of this. The other day, I tried to bring up the Pirates, and he spent the rest of the night glaring at me".

Baloo wrung his pilot's hat in his hand, a trait he always had when he was thoughtful. "Maybe he should move in with you and Molly, after all". Rebecca placed her papers down, moved away from her desk and faced the taller bear. "Baloo", she began gently. "I know a few weeks ago, I would have said the same, but we both know he wouldn't be happy with me". She took Baloo's paw in hers in a gesture of comfort, over the weeks she had been surprised and delighted to see Baloo's subtle transformation into a more responsible adult. "He belongs with you Baloo, and I think if he wanted to leave you, he would have done so already. But I'll be honest with you". She confessed, "What's going on in Kit's head, I have no area of advice for you".

Baloo was momentary surprised and grateful for Rebecca's honesty, she was a fantastic mother to her own daughter Molly, and she usually held the belief that her way was always the best. For her to admit she was as clueless as him, with regards to Kit was remarkable. "But", the annoying tone in her voice appeared breaking the tension between the two. "I will be there if you need me, always…now" Rebecca snapped back to her manager role, in an instant. "Here is the paperwork for the Cape and the forms that need a signature". Grateful for this return to their normal day, Baloo placed his hat back on his head, gave off an offhand salute, which would insult the entire Royal Navy and headed to his baby…the Sea Duck. Kit was already in the navigator seat, studying the maps, one final time.

"You ready Papa Bear", Kit called out of the window. Baloo couldn't resist a grin, Kit's love of the skies was the same as his, and the one thing that always made their day brighter.

As the place climbed the skies and sped out of Cape Suzette, Rebecca watched them leave, with a sense of unease in her stomach, as she thought about Kit and wondered what this small boy was really hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they took to the skies and left Cape Suzette, the pair let the beauty of the horizon overwhelm them. Baloo had been flying, for as long as he could remember and secretly he loved the fact he now had someone to share it with. Normally his young navigator would be full of questions, but today.

Baloo turned to him. "Are you alright kid?" Kit nodded his typical response to any question he didn't want to answer. As they docked at Nigella, Kit took the opportunity to look round. He had never seen the point of Nigella; it was the standard Cape with nothing to pay attention too. At least Cape Suzette had Shere Khan, fabulous wealth, and of course Baloo.

After an hours wander, he met up with Baloo who was compiling the paper work Rebecca insisted on. Baloo was hoping the trip back would lift both their spirits, but Kit had picked up on Baloo's feelings the entire time and felt more depressed. He was causing Baloo pain, and he couldn't tell him why, and Kit hated himself because of it.

As they dropped to a lower attitude, Baloo in an attempt to lighten the mood suddenly said "Fancy a bit of Cloud Surfing?" The first smile of the day, etched across Kit's face, "Thanks Papa Bear". Kit loved Cloud Surfing more than anything else on the planet, as he headed for the bay doors, pulling at the rope with the handle Wildcat had fashioned. Leaping into the skies, Kit attached the airfoil to his feet, and leapt out of the plane, the total exhilaration of the air whipped his fur. With the total control, he had over his movements; Kit lost himself completely, and began to turn the death defying stunts which always caused Baloo's stomach turn. He was always concerned that Kit would go too far and hurt himself; no matter how many times the young cub assured him it was safe.

Baloo kept one eye on the horizon and the other on Kit, and then something else caught out of the corner of his eye. Immediately he activated the pulley to bring Kit back in, he heard the complaints, a full minute before Kit entered the cockpit. "What gives Baloo? I was having fun".

Baloo didn't answer, just stared ahead with grated teeth, as the Iron Vulture suddenly appeared from the clouds. Kit gasped as Baloo stalled the plane in mid-air, or else risk collision with the flying behemoth. "Ahhh Baloo". They heard the voice, before they saw him, as Don Karnage opened his landing door and strolled out. Baloo could feel the arrogance filtering across the skies. "And can I assume Kit Cloudkicker is with you…no?"

Baloo began to look for an exit strategy, not that he didn't want to fight Karnage. Over the years the pair had fought so often, Baloo was beginning to think his antagonistic existence, was Karnage's hobby! But this time he had to be responsible, this time he had Kit to worry about

"Get away from us, Karnage". The smaller voice boomed over the air. "Thanks Kit", Baloo muttered under his breath

"Ahhhh young Cloudkicker, I didn't think you'd take to the skies again, as last time I saw you, you were falling from it hahahahaha". Anger seethed through both Kit and Baloo, only a few weeks earlier, Baloo had thought himself betrayed by the young cub. Thankfully he had realised his mistake, and raced to rescue the boy, only to see Karnage throw him from the Iron Vulture. It took all Baloo's skills to stop Kit from hitting the sea, at such a velocity, he would have been killed. Baloo had played that scene in his mind several times, and often imagined a different outcome.

"What do you want Karnage?" Baloo demanded. "Well I could have your cargo but I know you've already taken it to Nigella". Karnage emphasized the last word, in a tone which caused a bead of sweat to run down Kit's spine. "No, you can keep, whatever you have on your dinky little plane…all I want is young Cloudkicker, and we will be happy again…No?"

Baloo glanced over at Kit, his face looked like ash and Baloo couldn't tell if he was trembling or seething with rage. In the meantime, Baloo adjusted his controls for the Overdrive, it had only recently been reinstalled, courtesy of Wildcat…he just hoped it worked. In the silence between the two planes, Baloo did some mental calculations and knew what he had to do.

With a twinkle in his eye, Baloo addressed the Iron Vulture in a sing song voice. "Oh Karnage. Do you know what the fastest plane in the skies is?"

Baloo could see the confusion on Karnage's face as he mumbled something behind him, then one of his henchmen walked over with a book about planes. "Ummmmm" Karnage hadn't bothered to turn off his megaphone, and Baloo almost laughed as Karnage stumbled through the book "Aha it's a Douglas DC-3", Karnage declared with triumph.

"Wrong Karnage, it's me" Baloo roared as he hit the switch, as the Overdrive flooded into life, Karnage immediately gave the order to fire. Baloo barely registered the sound of the bullets hitting the plane, but quickly pushed Kit down into his chair. It only took a few seconds for them to cover the necessary miles, to get away from the Iron Vulture and re-enter Cape Suzette, as Baloo quickly turned the Overdrive down, before sparks could fly from the consoles.

As they entered Cape Suzette the plane was down to its normal speed and Karnage was miles behind them. "Woo whee Kit", Baloo chuckled as he brought the plane to its natural decent. "That was a close one eh?" He looked up at Kit, who had been so quiet, and realized how upset the boy was. The plane had been hit by several bullets…nothing out of the ordinary, but one had clearly missed the boys head by a few inches. "Ahhh Kit", Baloo said "I'm sorry, but with old Baloo around there's nothing to be afraid of".

"I'm not afraid alright", Kit outburst left Baloo stunned as they brought the plane to the dock. Kit not bothering to open the Sea planes doors, jumped from the window and made his way across the pier, Baloo hastily parked the planed and rushed from the cockpit, stopping the boy in his tracks "Get out of my way Baloo", Kit yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Rebecca to rush from her office. "What on earth is going…?" She stopped, taking In the Sea Duck's bullet holes and Kit's reaction. "Not until you tell me what's going on in that head of yours Kit?" Baloo countered, moving with the boy, blocking his exit with his body.

There was an unnatural silence in the air, and Baloo saw the shift in Kit's face, the same defensive look in his eyes he encountered on that first day at Louie's.

"You think it's all a game don't you Baloo? Have a run in with Karnage and laugh about it later? Share your story with a beer at Louie's don't you?" Kit's tone was becoming bitterer with each word. "You have no idea do you? You have no idea what it was like…and how can you?" Kit shook his head. "And he will never let me go; he will be there every time I'm in the sky until he gets me back". Kit gestured to the Sea Duck. "No matter how many bullets he uses".

Kit finally made his way past Baloo who grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him back "Just wait Kit", Baloo cautioned. "We can talk about this". Baloo's pull on Kit's green sweater caused something to rise within Kit, the true face of his life with the Sky Pirates, the face that deep down terrified him. Baloo could barely register the red look in Kit's eyes, before the boy's small fist landed across his face.

They both heard a gasp and realized it came from Rebecca. Baloo seemed oblivious to the pain and dropped his grip on Kit's arm as blood began to seep from his nose. Realization returned to Kit in a heartbeat as he stood back in shock. He had done it; he had finally crossed the line with Baloo. Baloo would punish him, Baloo would… Kit tuned round and raced from the dock, ignoring Rebecca calling out to him.

Baloo came to his senses and joined her, as they both called out his name. Baloo moved to chase after him, but Rebecca held out her hand to stop him. "Let him calm down, just let him calm down. He'll be back soon", she told her Pilot. Rebecca hoped she wasn't lying as Baloo looked into her reassuring face and proceeded to tell her everything, looking out as the boy tore through the docks, he hoped the same thing as Rebecca.

Well chapter 2 is over please review if you liked it xx


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is chapter 3. Thank you all who have read and reviewed so far. It was never drafted like this, but then I realised Wildcat should be in the story and it went it a whole different direction. Also there is a moment where Wildcat's real name is mentioned. This is a total invention by me. And a bilingual bonus for anyone who speaks French. But if anyone out their wants to use it, please be my guest. Well here we go

Chapter 3

Kit ran as the ground beneath him seemed to slow down, his heart was racing, as the events replayed in his mind. He had hit Baloo, he had hit the one person who had given him a home, a job and cared about him…and Kit had hit him!

Kit ran until his little legs could run no longer, eventually collapsing on the hill he had found himself, his breath ragged in his chest. Wiping the salty tears from the sleeve of his sweater, he stared out at the horizon, willing himself to calm down.

The slow movements of Cape Suzette bay, began to relax the tension that been building. However the look in Baloo's eyes was burned into his skull. How could he have hit him? Once again, his temper had screwed everything up.

Kit wondered if he was smart enough to go back and beg Baloo's forgiveness, tell him it was all an accident, but Kit wasn't sure if it was or it wasn't! Had he meant to hit Baloo? Had he meant to push him away?

Kit wondered if he could somehow sneak into the shack and retrieve the bag, he had been hiding all his worldly possessions. Then he remembered he had left his airfoil in the Sea Duck, could he get that back? He doubted it somehow.

He placed his head in his hands as every distraction only came back to the same point. He had hit Baloo! Kit had never known anyone like Baloo, sure he was gruff and lazy, he had little patience for Rebecca, stuck up people or idiots, but over the past few weeks he had always had time for Kit. Kit knew he was the biggest idiot of all time.

As the sun bore down on him, he realised his baseball cap, turned backwards like any good navigator was missing from his head, and his heart sank all over again. Somewhere it had fallen from his head, he looked around but knew it was lost, his first gift from Baloo and he had lost it.

Kit was so wrapped up in his own misery; he almost didn't notice Wildcat as he stroll down the hill heading towards Higher for Hire.

"Hello there Kit, what are you doing here?"

Even with his mind reliving moments he would rather forget, Kit couldn't suppress a small smile in the mechanics direction. Wildcat was still a mystery to Kit, even though he had spent so long living with crazy air pirates, he still wondered sometimes about Wildcat.

When he had moved into Baloo's shack he had come across an old black and white photograph of Baloo and Wildcat standing in an aircraft hangar, wearing aviation suits, both of them looking cocky and confident at the camera. The inscription stated "William (Wildcat) der Löwe, Pilot and Mechanic of the year."

Baloo had received second place, but didn't seem to mind his friend's glory. Kit had wondered what had happened; to turn this master of the skies to the childlike individual he was now. He had been tempted to ask Baloo, but the sad look in Baloo's eyes, when he had seen the picture in his hands convinced Kit otherwise.

"Hi Wildcat, how are you doing?" Kit asked the question, hesitantly.

"Ahhhh well, Baloo told me something's happened to the Overdrive, so I'm heading over there to see if I can fix it."

"Is that all Baloo said?" Kit asked, suddenly afraid of the answer. Wildcat couldn't lie, and all Kit needed was Wildcat to say to him "Yes, it's because you hit him, I'm going over there with a hammer so I can destroy your airfoil."

Wildcats face, screwed up as he looked to the sky. "Naaaaa I don't think so, anyway I'd better go, heard the weather might turn bad, right now though my brains are frying from the heat, hope your brain doesn't fry Kit." Wildcat sang as he disappeared from down the hill.

Kit leaned back against the grass, so Baloo hadn't told Wildcat, perhaps he wouldn't tell anyone? Perhaps it would be there little secret, then he remembered Rebecca had seen everything. Oh man, Rebecca, what if she thought he was too violent to be around her? What if he thought he'd hurt Molly? The thought horrified him, Molly was so precious and innocent, and for some reason she trusted Kit.

Kit imagined the moment he walked back into the office, Rebecca slamming the door in his face, and calling the police. Kit put his face in his hands, lost himself within his own mind and didn't notice the skies around him darken, as the sun began to set, and as the first droplets of rain, fell on his head.

Baloo had spent hours watching the horizon hoping to see Kit, eventually he turning his attention to the Sea Duck and contacted Wildcat. As soon as the lion approached the dock, he affected the mannerism of a German doctor, about to operate on a very sick patient. Any other day, Baloo would have joined him as part of Wildcats fantasy world, but today.

As the mechanic went to work on the plane, Baloo kept his focus on what Wildcat was doing, his nose still stung from the memory of Kit's fist contacting with him, leaning against a pillar, he thought once more about Kit, and sighed.

Baloo had no idea what he was doing, he wasn't Kit's father, he had no idea how to be a father, but somehow this kid had landed literally in his life and Baloo had become responsible for him. As he watched Wildcat, it began to rain dramatically, which matched Baloo's mood perfectly. Quickly, he mounted a small canopy over Wildcat, not wanting to disturb the master at work.

After an hour of the sounds of Wildcat tinkering with the Sea Duck, he finally held his spanner in the air in triumph. Baloo joined him, as he held up the now fried overdrive. "The Sea Duck is fine Baloo, a few holes, but I can patch them up. But with this new plane, I can't install an overdrive again. The internal circuits are too weak." Baloo peered as the small piece of machinery, which could mean the life or death to a pilot. "Are you sure?" Wildcat gave Baloo a look, which reminded him of the old days, the look that could only be described as "Why are you even asking?"

Baloo was too tired to even question it further, even though he could count the times he had used the overdrive, the fact he had it was a comfort, his personal "get out of jail free card", against the Pirates.

"It still would have worked on the old Sea Duck." Chimed in Wildcat helpfully. All Baloo could do was look at him, even though he liked to pretend. This plane wasn't the plane he had loved for so long, fought in, worked in, and chilled in. This plane, at times served as a reminder of his failings to Rebecca and his life, yet because of that reminder he still stayed with the plane and Cape Suzette.

The sound of the rain was creating an echoing on the canopy and Baloo knew Wildcat would have a few hours to go, until the repairs were completed. Baloo went to make Wildcat a cup of hot chocolate, ignoring the fact, that the few metres walk to his shack from the plane, drenched his fur completely.

Passing the streaming beverage to the lion, he stepped into the Sea Duck and tuned the radio on, turning the knob loudly in an attempt to drown the sound of the rain. The gentle sounds of Cape Suzette radio filled the air for a few minutes, before a sudden interruption brought a news update, which Baloo happily tuned out. "We interrupt this program to bring up an urgent bulletin. This sudden outburst of rain has brought landslides across several hills in Cape Suzette. So far no causalities have been reported. The ones more seriously affected are. The Gilbert Hill, Struthers Hill and Cummings Hill, please listen for more reports."

As the radio switched back to music, there was silence between the pair, until Wildcat said suddenly "You know I hope Kit's alright." Baloo nodded to himself, then realization hit him "What did you say Wildcat?"

"I saw Kit on Cummings Hill a few hours ago; he looked like he was thinking to himself." He replied casually, going back to work on the plane.

"You've seen Kit, and you didn't tell me." Baloo, anger was swiftly replaced, as the childlike look in Wildcat's eyes was too precious to suppress with anger.

"Well gee Baloo, you never told me you were looking for him."

He was right, Baloo hadn't told him anything, as Wildcat saw the good in everyone, and Baloo didn't want him to think badly of Kit. Baloo looked past the rain, and towards Cummings Hill, it wasn't far. Perhaps Kit was still there, then a very adult fear, struck. There was a landslide Kit could be…

Not saying a word, Baloo raced to his home and grabbed his waterproofs, the sky was now pitch dark, and he quickly lit the lantern. As he ran out, Wildcat was now standing by the door, oblivious to the rain running off him.

"Did I do bad Baloo? Can I go with you?" Wildcat looked at Baloo his eyes in a childlike pleading and Baloo, willed himself to relax. "No Wildcat, you stay here and work on the Duck, don't work too late and I'll see you in the morning."

Baloo knew that if he brought Wildcat he would soon be distracted and he needed to be focused. All his knew was his kid could be out there, as he ignored the pounding rain, adjusted the lamp and raced for the hill.

Well chapter 3 is finished; the next chapter is the moment it gets a lot darker

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is chapter 4. A massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. It's been really encouraging x

And here we go

Chapter 4

Kit knew he was dying, even though he was 12 years old he had always imagined his end at the hands of the sky pirates or falling through the air, after a stunt when wrong on his air foil.

As he struggled, he sank deeper in the mud; the liquid was crushing his chest slowly. He was wet and cold, the rain still falling above him, Kit had no idea how long he was lying there, the sky was now pitch black above him.

Kit had finally decided to return to Higher for Higher, when he forced down the hill, as the ground gave way. Forcing him to slide down the hill, in a sea of mud and rocks, Kit had been there as long as he could remember, trapped.

He tried to struggle once more, which caused his body to sink further, eventually giving up completely. He had tried to call out, but the mud crushing his chest, made any sound inaudible, he had managed to free one arm, but the left was stuck in the mud, pinned to his side.

Lying there, he closed his eyes and thought of Baloo. Who would never know, what had happened to him. Kit imagined his body sinking further into the mud, over his mouth, over his nose, slowly drowning him. The bitter ground becoming his grave which terrified Kit, as he closed his eyes and let his body drift away. Never believing in God in his entire life, he threw a quick one up there, for anyone to help him.

Baloo had been searching forever, even with his yellow mac, the rain was somehow penetrating his skin, he was shivering with cold, and he still couldn't find his kid.

Holding his lantern up to the darkness and seeing the remains of the hill, he was already beginning the fear the worst. Kit could be...he immediately shook his head, to remove the image, Kit was a fighter; he would never go down like this.

As he ran Baloo yelled Kit's name, stumbling over boulders, ignoring the lashing rain. Then he stopped suddenly, his heart heaving in his chest, as a familiar blue and red baseball cap suddenly appeared, the rain washing the mud away, revealing itself to the bear.

Baloo almost choked, Kit's hat…but where was…. Baloo snatched it up and began to look for the owner. Fearfully he began poking his foot in the mud, terrified he was going to hit something solid. Breathing a sigh of relief when he realized Kit must have lost it, earlier; Baloo quickened his search of Cummings Hill.

Kit felt himself sink further, the mud was now covering his mouth, and soon, it would be all over. He was too tired to be terrified, and he was too cold to be scared, as he sunk further into unconsciousness, Kit prayed it would be all over quickly.

Baloo scoured the hill, his light illuminating only mud, which was oozing between his toes. With every second, he could feel the panic rising, along with the water level.

The rain was obscuring his vision and his lamp was on the verge of going out, finally he saw something, deep in the mud, a lonely hand stretched out. Baloo's relief, turned to panic in a split second, as he raced over to the form. Urgently he gripped the hand, it was cold, but he could still feel a pulse emanating in the wrist. With no thought of how his attempt could hurt the boy, Baloo, grabbed the arm and yanked it sharply, the mud moved slightly, as Baloo pulled again, the force caused Kit's small head to emerge.

With a vacuum, now created in the mud, Baloo, used ever amount of his strength as he pulled again, finally yanking the boy clear. Quickly he tuned Kit over, the mud had encrusted every inch of the boy's fur, his eyes were closed but he was breathing. Baloo opened the Kit's mouth, to remove any mud that could have been choking the boy. To his relief, he heard Kit coughing, a hard laboured sound, which was music to Baloo's ears. Baloo wrapped the boy up in his coat, attempting to give him extra warmth as he headed back to his shack. His lantern flickered out suddenly, but Baloo knew exactly where he was heading, and threw it unceremoniously away. He could feel Kit trembling as they reached the comforting light of his shack. Wildcat was long gone; he realized as he switched on the lights and unwrapped Kit from his coat.

Kit was curled up in a foetal position, as Baloo brought him out into the cold air, Kit, began to tremble. Baloo dropped his raincoat to the floor and set about creating a fire, not an easy task one handed, as he could hear Kit's painful gasps. Lighting the kindling, it caught instantly, creating a reassurance presence across the room.

Baloo wrapped his arms around the small boy, and carried him to the small bathroom, perching Kit on the sink, he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the small boys face. Kit's eyes were still closed, and he was still shaking, Baloo noticed a deep gash, on the boys head and prayed it wasn't too serious. The fact he felt like ice was another matter, Baloo was trying to be a responsible adult, but as he began to run the bath, he couldn't help feel a wave of panic. This small boy, with the gash to his head, with his eyes closed. This wasn't Kit; this wasn't the boy he had known for only a few weeks.

As if he was reading his mind, Kit let out a small moan and his eyes flickered. "Easy there Kit, you're safe, old papa bear is here". Kit moaned again in response, as Baloo quickly tested the water with his foot.

For all he knew they may have been more serious injuries and he had no idea his long Kit had been in the earth. Baloo turned his attention to Kit's beloved green sweater, now drenched in mud and glued to his skin. Baloo, lifted the sweater gently, careful not to brush any skin that could possibly be damaged, as Kit jerked with surprise. "No". Baloo ignored the boys barely audibly protest, and carried on, moving the sweater now under his ribs. "Baloo please", Kit soft whimper, was the only sound in the room as Baloo realised the trembling boy was shaking from something else then the cold. "Kit listen to me", Baloo said urgently, "Just trust me, it will all be alright". In the back recesses of his mind, Kit was returning to conciseness, he could feel what Baloo was doing, and he knew it was all over.

Kit willed his body to relax and waited as Baloo eased the sweater off his back, and dumped it on the floor. Picking the boy up, he tuned round, and what he saw almost caused him to drop the boy in shock. Baloo thought he heard Kit whisper "Don't look please". But Kit knew it was too late, Baloo had seen everything; Baloo would now realize everything, as Kit squeezed his eyes shut and wished he was dead.

The only sound in the bathroom was the sound of the dripping tap, which was producing an unnatural echo, as Baloo stared at the image reflected back at him. Even though Kit's trembling body was still caked in mud, there was no way of hiding this, a sight so unnatural on such a young boy. Kit Cloudkicker was only 12 years old, yet his small back was drenched in deep scars, crisscrossing over his fur, revealing his white skin beneath.

"Ohhhh Kit", Baloo whispered in shock, as he finally realized the true horror of Kit's past.

So what happened to Kit? What will Baloo do next? All to be revealed in the next chapter

Please read and review, it's really encouraging xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Ok chapter 5, this is the moment it starts to get darker.

Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed, so far. Xxx

Chapter 5

Baloo stared at the reflection for only a few seconds, but it was enough to draw a small moan from the child, that broke him from his stupor. Baloo couldn't think about it now, wishing he had never seen the image. He turned round and gently lowered Kit into the bath, drawing a hiss from Kit's lips, as the cold body hit the steaming water.

"Sorry Kid". Baloo said, feeling guilty that this act of tenderness was causing Kit pain. "It will only hurt for a second, trust me". Kit seemed to understand, and Baloo saw his body relax as he immersed the small boy completely in the water.

Baloo held him from the chest. With his free hand, he grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash the boy. Kit had awakened to almost full conciseness the moment his body had hit the water. And peered up at Baloo who was soaping his body gently and grew concerned. He knew Baloo had seen his back, but he hadn't said anything. Out of the corner of his eye Kit tried to grasp Baloo's expression. But could only see the focused look in Baloo's face.

The older bear glanced over and caught Kit's eye. "I'm just going to check your body for bruises. I promise I won't hurt you". Baloo said gently. Under Kit's skin he could feel several bumps which he knew would cause the boy pain tomorrow. Baloo washed the gash on his head, and saw it didn't look too deep.

As Baloo washed the mud away, Kit began to release the last bout of tension. Kit had no idea who his family were, and had no memory of ever being bathed by a parent. Kit closed his eyes, breathed in the heat and soap, and began to enjoy the experience. Momentary breaking out of his dream, when Baloo poured some water over his head, which trickled down the scars, causing him to jerk. "Easy Kit, I won't hurt you". Baloo assured him, his hands gently skimming the back of his fur as Kit squeezed his eyes shut.

Baloo had been trying to avoid this, from the moment he saw them. Lash marks, which were so deep they had clearly taken out chunks of his skin. Some were narrower, like a cane had been savagely beaten into his skin, over and over in a heightened motion. But some more thinker and more aggressive. Some were healed, but there were a few that looked fresher, pinker. Kit had been Baloo's life for only a few weeks. How recent were all these? He wondered almost out loud.

Baloo could feel Kit, who so relaxed as he bathed him, getting tensed up as he touched his back and finally concluded he was clean enough. Pulling the plug on the bath which immediately drained the muddy water, he picked Kit up; along with the largest towel he owned and wrapped the boy in it, like a blanket, leaving only the boy's head exposed. Kit still had his eyes closed as Baloo stepped back into the living room. The light from the fire was blazing gloriously across the room, giving everything a soft touch as Baloo settled himself into the biggest chair, which sagged under his weight.

He turned his attention to the boy, rubbing his fur gently through the towel, aided by the fire soon the cold within Kit's small body had been totally banished and he felt warm and comfortable. Baloo did this in silence as Kit settled against him. Finally Baloo broke the tension, by realizing what time it was. "Are you hungry Kit?" Baloo saw the small boy shake his head and didn't question it further. Truth be told, both men were starving. But it didn't seem right to Baloo to eat at a time like this, and Kit's body still felt raw from the mud. Even though his stomach growled, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling and he wasn't sure he could keep anything down.

For a while the only sound in the room was the clock ticking. A myriad of thoughts were going through Kit's mind. Baloo had saved him, Kit thought he was going to die in that mud and Baloo has recused him. He had seen the scars. Both thoughts were overwhelming Kit, until he could take it no longer. Baloo could feel the emotion within the boy, and had to ask him the one question he desperately needed an answer too.

"Who did this to you Kit?"

Baloo could feel, Kit turn to ice as soon as he said the question, and he hated himself asking. But he had to know, almost subconsciously he felt Kit's arms begin to shift as if he was going to run away, and held on to him tighter. "Kit" Baloo whispered more urgently. "Look at me". Kit slowly raised his head, and faced Baloo. Baloo could see the torment in the boy's eyes. This was it, Kit thought. This was the moment. His heart began to thump wildly in his chest, as he tore his gaze away, and stared into the flickering light from the fire place.

After about a minute, Kit finally opened his mouth and said in a whisper. "Karnage found me, when I was living down an alleyway". Baloo eyes widened, but he remained silent. "There I was eating scraps from the trash and he appeared in the entrance, like something out of a movie reel. All in the shadow wearing that outfit. I was so cold and desperate, I hadn't slept in days. He told me, if I came with him, I would have adventure, riches and three meals a day on his ship in the sky…That sold me Baloo, when I was in the orphanage, I used to watch the planes all day and dreamt of being on one of them. So I went with him…"

Kit still staring at the fire began to relive everything in his mind.

**One year earlier**

"Where is the boy? Bring him to me"

Kit stared at the maps in despair. In theory it was perfect Cape Mille, was such a standard Cape, it hardly registered on the map. Yet the moment Karnage had heard whispers that Shere Khan was using it to transport gold, he had to get a piece of it. Kit had spend days working out the correct coordinates, the perfect strategy, even the direction the sun would rise, to provide them with perfect cover. After a month of living on the Iron Vulture, Kit knew this was the moment he could prove to himself, and the crew, that he had what it took to be a Pirate.

At night, on the small bunk in the cabin he shared with a dozen other men, he dreamed of the riches that would befall him. He had noticed that some of the men gave him a wide berth, but concluded it was because he was only 11. The rest saw him as there little pet and made sure no one gave him any trouble. Karnage had taken a special interest in Kit, always asking about the boy, making sure he was getting enough to eat. Attention in Kit's direction was so rare, the first time he asked about him. Kit had felt his heart soar with joy.

Most of the men were sceptical when Karnage had brought the young boy on board and announced that he was their new crewmember, but Kit had finally begun to embrace the life of a Sky Pirate. He loved the way it was said. "Sky Pirate". Rolling off the tongue, feeling the authority and fear. Though he was always held back, piled with navigation charts. He loved hearing about their adventures; as the men basked in there glory. He wondered when he would take part a raid. But was too afraid to ask.

After Karnage discovered Kit had had a natural talent for map reading, he had been placed on navigational duty. In the last fortnight he had plotted two easy raids, and now had Mille to look forward too. Kit had planned it to the letter, but one thing he couldn't have factored in, was the maps he was using were two years out of date. Cape Mille had acquired a Port Cannon, no doubt due to Shere Khan.

Their carefully laid plans were dashed in seconds, as the shots narrowly missed the Iron Vulture, causing object and men to cascade across the floors. Karnage, who had been dreaming of gold, was angry and frustrated and Kit had heard his curse words echoing across the decks.

After a flurry of footsteps, Karnage's two second in commands stood at the door. Dumptruck, had a wry smile on his face, but the scrawny one Mad Dog, looked concerned. "The boss wants you Kit" He said almost wearily, "And he will not wait". Kit with a heavy heart walked out the room and through the decks, which was strangely devoid off crew, the sound of his footsteps echoing on the metal.

He wouldn't be fired would he? He had only been here a few weeks. He turned round and asked the guys the same question, which only caused them to glance at each other, and not reply.

The walk to the mess hall was only a few metres, but to Kit it felt like miles as he approached the door and was hurried inside. Around the hall, were the Pirates, some with bruises on their bodies and their arms in slings, courtesy of Mille's defiance. In the centre of the room stood Don Karnage, still impeccable in his blue jacket, a marked difference to the rest of the tired and weary pirates. Kit could feel all eyes upon him, as he crossed the room.

Karnage was pacing back and forth, his eyes staring dead ahead. Kit was told to stand in the centre, and obeyed without question. Finally Karnage stopped and fixed his eyes on Kit. He could feel the tension raise as the crew began to inch back, some ribbing each other. As Karnage took a step towards Kit. He began to feel worried. He had never seen Karnage like this. "So young Cloudkicker, even after I took you in and gave youse a home with the greatest Sky Pirates in the World". The last word brought a cheer from the men. "You think you can make us look like fools, yes?" Kit began to stammer an explanation, "But the maps were out of date. How was I meant to know Mille had a Port Gun?"

"It is your job to know Kit. Maybe I was too judgemental in giving you such a glorious role, in our most glorious task to own the skies".

Kit's voice was suddenly timid, which he hated himself for, he was always nervous around authority and this was no exception

"Please Don, I will make sure it will never happen again, I won't ever let you down again".

Karnage leered closed to Kit revealing his perfect shape teeth.

"And now you will know how, you will never forget the day you defied the great Don Karnage, you have made Don Karnage very unhappy. Yes? No?" Karnage yelled theatrically clearly enjoying the sound of his own voice and the murmur of the crew began to rise in unison.

A full minute later, when his tirade was over, Karnage adjusted his body, looked directly at Kit with a malice in his eyes Kit had never seen before and said, in the coldest tone Kit had ever heard. "Hold him down".

Before Kit could say a word he was surrounded by the crew, who immediately grabbed his arms and legs and tried to push him down to the floor. He looked up and met the gaze of Dumptruck who was holding him by the scruff of the neck. "Don't struggle kid, you'll just make it worse". He whispered. The weight of the grown men was too much and he fell to the floor, one on each arm and each leg. Kit still struggled until he could feel exhaustion, but struggled valiantly.

His eyes never leaving the Don who approached Kit slowly, seemingly intent on dragging everything out further. "I'll make sure you never forget this day boy." He spat as from behind his back he brought out the cane. Realisation finally hit Kit, as he yelled and began to struggle all over again. Karange couldn't he couldn't "Help me" He screamed over his shoulder, to see all the men watching him intently. He could hear whispers of a betting team beginning, all seeing how long he would…

Kit looked up as with a face full of malice Don Karnage brought the cane down on him. Kit heard a crack across his back, then a second later felt the pain. It was like fire coursing through him. Once again he tried to wrestle his way free, but with the grip on his arms, it was a futile effort. As Karnage came in for a second strike. Kit's eyes widened and he could feel the blood roaring in his ears, then the third strike hit, then the forth.

He could hear the men counting the blows. "5, 6, 7". As tears filled his eyes, Kit began to scream. The sound of the young boys' cries seemed to fill Karnage with a second wind. As the blows continued "14, 15". Kit felt the wetness from his back and tasted metal in his mouth, and realised he was bleeding. It had to end soon, it just had too. Kit's body was on fire as the blows continued and the fire was replaced by coldness. "I'm in hell". Kit whispered to no one. As by the 20th stroke, Kit's pain gave way to darkness and he passed out on the deck. Still feeling Karnage, beating his back into oblivion.

Poor Kit, what will happen to him next…be warned next chapter, gets worse. Xxx

Please review x


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here it is Chapter 6. Now this was never meant be like this, but when I realised for continuity for the TV show. Kit would need a few important things and know a few important things, it became something totally different…fan fiction is so much fun lol.

Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed…and here we go

Chapter 6

Kit, finally came too, admits the pain on his back, hesitant that Karnage would still be there. His breath felt ragged in his chest, but he could feel someone gently trying to wrap a bandage around him. Gingerly he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, as he realised he was lying on a small bed in the Infirmary, though in reality the room was less than a room of healing, and was more of a mish-mash of whatever Karnage and the Pirates had acquired in their raids.

Kit looked up and met the gaze of Mad Dog, "So you're finally awake?" He asked, turning to rinse the cloth he was holding, into the sink, spilling blood stained water over the sides in the process. "Will's impressed, by the way". He informed Kit, "He had a bet Karnage would stop at 27, though you were out by then".

Realisation hit Kit, as the memory of Karnage roared back into his mind. Karnage had…Karnage had. Kit felt tears brimming to his eyes, only to be met with a sharp slap across his cheek by Mad Dog. "Never cry kid, never, ever cry. To him it's a sigh of weakness, cowardice and he will make it worse".

Kit felt himself shivering; realizing the open would was leading to an infection. "Drink this" Mad Dog ordered, passing him a glass full of grey liquid "What is it?" Kit said, trying to swallow his sobs, his voice shaking. "Something for infection and pain, it's an old Pirate remedy". To Kit, the drink was foul, as he tilted it down his neck, tasting like sour lemons and castor old combined, he felt his stomach threatening to get rid of it, but managed to hold it down.

"Why?" He finally asked. "Why me?" Mad Dog took the glass from Kit, and said softly. "Because that's the way he is. He takes us in, promises us the skies…and makes our life hell when it frequently doesn't go his way. He is out boss, at times he can be kind…but when he brought you abroad, a young member of the crew breathed a sigh of relief, because Karnage had a new whipping boy". Kit's eyes widened. A new…

As Mad Dog turned Kit could suddenly see on the Weasels back, a few faint scars. "You too?" Kit whispered. Even though he held his back to him, he knew Mad Dog wore a resigned look on his face. "I was young; you do what you have to do…that's all I'm going to say".

Mad Dog, made his way towards the door, and stopped suddenly. "Kit, if you're going to stay on the Iron Vulture, you're going to have to learn to survive, to do what you have to do…but remember this. He gets most of us, when were in our teens, when he gets a new one, it goes on to them…you're the youngest ever to step on to the ship". Mad Dog gave what could only be described as a dry laugh, before turning his head back to the small boy, trembling in the bed. "Just learn to tie your own bandages, because from this moment no one else will do it. You're on your own Kit…and this conversation never happened".

With that the door slammed shut. Leaving the small boy alone in the room, Kit tried to ignore the pain and held back the tears. He wouldn't cry, he just wouldn't, what would happen if he died?

Then a sudden, very real fear gripped Kit. What if he did die? Who would care? Kit had no idea how long he lay there, gripped with fever and delirium, he had a vague memory of struggling to his feet to get some water. But no one brought him any food, or poked there head round the door to see if he was still alive.

Kit, as he laid there, a scratchy blanket around him, unable to know what time or even day it was, had never felt so ill or desperate. The abuse he had endured still hung in his mind, and for some reason, Kit felt himself clinging onto it. If he could relive the moment, he still wasn't dead, which filled him with a strange hope.

Kit's infection broke on the second day whilst he lay there alone, and on the third he unwrapped the blanket which was practically glued to his fur with the sweat, and saw himself for the first time.

He looked different, thinner, his eyes reflected someone older. As he fumbled around for something to wear, he found his blue sweater dumped by the door. Picking it up, he could see the holes created by the blows, the blood had hardened making it stiff. He thought about washing it, but as the memory of Karnage echoed through his mind, he decided against it. In one of the drawers, he found an old, think green sweater, with a patch at the elbow, it was too big for him, but there was nothing else.

Kit washed his face in the mirror and stared at his reflection, trying to find the courage to unwrap the bandages, as the wrapping fell to the floor, he turned around to assess the damage. He could see the marks already scabbing over, leaving his skin raised, but there were some still deep, still weeping blood. Kit threw the old bandages in the sink and began to wash them, rinsing the blood away he hung them to dry and quickly found some fresh ones. It took a while, but eventually he fashioned the wrappings and made his way, almost hesitantly towards the door. For the past few days, whilst he had been alone and delirious, the room had managed to become a type of sanctuary for him.

Kit stepped onto the deck and made up his mind to go straight to the mess hall, as the smell of what could have been lunch filtered through the corridors. Feeling the apprehension, turning his empty stomach, the sweater he had pulled on felt like an invisible barrier, as he turned the knob on the door, and stepped inside.

As the sight of the small boy, a hush immediately descended on the Pirates, none of them, apart from Mad Dog, had ventured towards the room to see if Kit was still alive. Even though, some had committed some serious crimes over the years, they all drew the line at the thought of dumping the body of a child overboard.

Kit was used to sitting on the third table, and ventured towards it, even though it meant crossing the path of Karnage, who was dining on better food then the men. Until Karnage finally noticed his presence and broke the silence, "Ahhh young Cloudkicker". He stated, in his singsong voice. "I'm pleased to see your so much better, you must take better care of yourself on the Iron Vulture. We are Pirates, not mothers" He laughed the last word, it being the cue for the rest of the Pirates to join in.

Kit sat down at the end of the table as some scraps of food were passed to him, even though his stomach strained with hunger, he could barely swallow a bite. As Karnage had denied all knowledge, of the abuse he had inflicted on Kit, and with Kit not having the experience of handling abuse like this, began to wonder if this was part of an initiation, accept a beating from the Don and become a real Sky Pirate…maybe Mad Dog was just scaring him, Yes that was it, he thought as he took a few more bites.

As the days settled into the weeks that followed, Kit could feel his back healing and wondered if it would be the first and last time Karnage ever touched him. Kit kept himself busy, studied maps like a demon and ensured that his planning of the raids went successfully. He had even began, to put the beating to the back of his mind, content to leave it as a distant memory…until the day a raid failed and he heard the demand of "Bring me the boy!"

Even though Kit had no part in the planning of the raid, he was still brought toward Karnage, and even though he now he knew what to expect, he had already begun to steady himself.

As the men pinned him down, he still struggled, even though he now knew what was coming, the feeling of dead had returned. As Karnage produced the cane, the men began their chant, "One, two three". Even though his back stung, Kit never took his eyes off Karnage as he continued the strokes and Kit felt the wetness on his back all over again. Kit blinked back the tears as the men began to count the blows, but his time he didn't black out, and by the twenty second lash, Karnage got bored and threw the cane to Will. Stepping back and into his chair with a flourish, he addressed the boy, still lying, bleeding on the deck "Well young Cloudkicker, I'm impressed. Perhaps you do have want it takes to be a Pirate".

Kit silently raised himself into a sitting position, and with the aid of no one made his way to the infirmary. There he replaced the bandages, drunk the drink to ward off any infection and slept there that night, and even though he had faced off against Karnage, he could feel something still growing within him.

The next day as he walked onto the deck, he could see the men, even those who had held him down, gave him small nods of respect. As the months passed, it became a familiar pattern, Karnage would be beaten, and Kit would be caned, as Kit soon learnt to act indifferent, almost bored.

Even as the stokes were going across his back, Kit cast himself in a fantasy world where he was flying through the sky, away from the Pirates, away from his life. It was one moment where he was enduring the wrath of Karnage, where the idea of a foldable blade, which could skim across the skies, came to him. Kit almost gasped with excitement as the idea unfolded itself, light enough to be carried, and easy to hide. True to Mad Dog's word, he became an expert on tying his own bandages, as that night Kit pushed the pain out of his mind, found some paper and pencil and began to design his idea.

It was easy to find left over metal on the ship, as he began his creation, he designed it to be as big as his head and the size of two hand spans. Needing books on aerodynamics, he moved under the cover of night to acquire the books from Will's room, since he was the only regular visitor to the infirmary, he stashed everything under the mattress. As Karnage best his back into oblivion, he imagined the metal, there waiting for him, knowing that this beating would eventually lead to his reward, he took deep breaths and bore the brunt of it. Learning to successfully block out the pain, he could be up all night wrapped in seeping bandages, connecting the metal together, with the air of a screw driver and a soldering iron he had stolen. Fashioning the metal together, Kit had spent his life living at the whim of other, but with his creation, that alone gave him strength to withstand the beatings.

He began to hide the fact he despised Karnage, the man who would beat him and act all nonchalant afterwards, even treating him as the pet he once was, when he first stepped onto the ship. As the months past and Kit turned 12, a moment unnoticed by the crew, who never celebrated birthdays apart from Karnage's. Kit looked at himself in the mirror and realised how different he now looked, the naïve, desperate young boy he once was, was long gone and had been replaced by a cocky young man. Even though, the beatings by Karnage were still gruelling, the fact he had managed to survive them all, had made him more confident. Kit didn't recognise the boy he once was under his hard exterior, as the months passed and Kit still worked on his Airfoil as he had coined it.

It was a brief moment, whilst they were enjoying a spot of relaxation at their Island lair, of which Kit due to his height was given the task to ensure all the booby traps, protecting the rest of the world from their spoils of war were in place, when Karnage announced he was attempting his most daring raid yet…he was going to attack Cape Suzette!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here it is, Chapter 7. Massive apologies it's taken so long to post this, life has been so insane recently. Buy I hope the wait was worthwhile. Please read and review x

Chapter 7

A hush went over the crew, the moment it was announced. Cape Suzette the wealthiest, the most glamorous city in the area. Most of the Pirates had never entered it, and Karnage had seen it as his own personal failure. That was all due to Shere Khan, the wealthiest man in the city, who ensured they would never gain entry. Karnage let his eyes fall on Kit, confirming Kit would have a part in conducting the raid. Kit diligently studied the skies for weeks, once again checking everything, even the location of the planets.

Watching the pilots tumble into their planes, he wished he could join them; Kit had studied so well he knew almost everything there was about planes and flying. But Karnage, perhaps knowing he would use it to escape, never let him near a cockpit.

As Kit and almost all the Pirates had predicted no plan of action could ever take on a Port cannon, and the Pilots of both Shere Khan's personal force, and the Police Air squad…and a few other Pilots who saw Karnage's invasion as an attack on themselves and joined in.

Kit stood alone on the deck, feeling the wind brushing through his fur, he could see the planes from the Iron Vulture crashing and burning, most of their pilots managed to eject and head for the water, where the surrounding police would capture them.

Kit clenched and unclenched his hands, as he watched a yellow sea plane, whose model he couldn't identify, tearing an almost death defying barrel roll to escape the Pirates guns. He could partially feel Karnage's anger echoing through the ship, as the remaining Pirates were finally seeing sense, and limped their way back to the Iron Vulture.

He hung back as they brought their planes into landing and Karnage burst onto the landing strip. "You have failed me". He admonished the men, as they pulled themselves exhausted from the planes.

"You are the most pathetic, useless, and despicable". Karnage was ranting, as Kit etched back hoping to go unnoticed. Sadly that thought was dashed, the moment his movement, caused Karnage to advance on him. "You", He spat in Kit's face, his eyes of pure venom. "This is your entire fault!"

Kit could never explain it, even though he knew the outcome, but for that brief moment as Karnage towered over him in an attempt of intimation, Kit felt something within himself, snap. "My fault, it's not my fault. You knew Suzette had port cannons, but you had to invade anyway. This is all your fault!" The moment Kit said the words; he knew he had gone too far, as you could never contradict Don Karnage.

Karnage grabbed Kit, by the scruff the neck and dragged him from the deck, and through the ship, followed swiftly by the crew, though injured had heard in seconds about Kit's remark, and knew something was about happen.

It was a familiar setting, as a few minutes later, Kit found himself staring in the eyes of Don Karnage, his men poised to enjoy what had become a tradition in their eyes. Karnage motioned for one of his men to fetch the cane, but as he stared at Kit, Karnage issued a new type of command. "Strip him naked".

"What the", Kit protested, as in a flurry of hands, his green sweater which had protected him so many times in the past, was pulled off him and thrown to the floor. Kit stood there naked, but refused to feel venerable at this situation, he could feel a rush of rebellion spreading through his body, created by almost a year of being battered by the Captain.

Karnage, clearly expecting him to fall apart, and not getting the results he wanted, stole up to him, gripping Kit's chin in his hands. "I'll tell you again Cloudkicker…whose fault is it?"

Logic fought against rebellion and was quickly crushed, as Kit raised his eyes to the Don's and said only one word, "Yours". A hush went across the men, as Karnage made the motion for Kit to be held down, as Karnage, stepped past the crewman holding the cane, went to the cupboard and produced the "Claw".

Kit gasped; he could see the looks on the rest of the crews' faces. The "Claw", as it had been nicknamed, was shaped like a tiger's paw, its four steel claws retracting outwards. Kit had seen Karnage run it across a blackboard several times to get the crews attention, but now he realised it would now serve a different purpose.

Karnage held it up to the air as if he was inspecting it, and the light curved wickedly across the blades. "Very well", He said with an almost maniacal grin. "You force me to do terrible things that I enjoy doing anyway!"

Karnage stepped over, and as the men held him down, brought the blades deeply across Kit's back, the sound of his flesh tearing, caused Kit's eyes to widen, as he sucked in his breath. He glanced up to see the men, all glancing to each other, there was no counting now; there was no laughter, as Karnage continued. Two, then three, Karnage walked around to face him, and Kit could see the blood dripping from the blades and splashing to the deck. Kit willed his face to remain motionless, a look that clearly angered Karnage. "Why are you not crying?" he asked, almost in amazement.

Kit, remembering Mad Dog's words so many months earlier, smiled wilily suddenly enjoying the power he had over his restrained body. "You will never make me cry Karnage, even if you kill me now". This was the wrong answer and everyone knew it, as Karnage want for his body again.

Kit felt the Claw, over and over again ripping through his back, the blood gushing from him and seeping down his legs, he heard the sound of something soft hitting the ground and glanced over to see chunks of his brown fur, lying around him. Kit's body was now giving way to shock, and he felt nothing as Karnage continued, Kit managed to keep his face perfectly emotionless, as if he was almost willing Karnage to put him out of his misery. It must have been only a few minutes, but it felt like hours as Karnage in his fury, continued ripping Kit's back apart.

Soon Kit was drenched in his own blood, warm and sticky. As the world finally gave way to oblivion, he could feel the men release their grip, but Karnage still continuing his attack on Kit's small body.

The first thing Kit felt was cold, like ice was dripping through his veins; he could hear a flurry of movement around him and snatches of conversation, before everything faded to black.

"It's been four days, just throw him overboard".

"Are you serious, we all watched Karnage do this, I just can't let him die…can you?"

"Come off it, why are you wasting your time? He's dead already".

The words faded to nothing as Kit felt someone pulling him into a sitting position and poured the healing liquid down his throat, if he was more alert he could have choked or protested, but Kit didn't have the luxury of conciseness and hovered in an in-between state. Somewhere between Heaven and a very real Hell, even with his eyes closed, there was someone gently removing the bandages from his body and washing his back, whilst he was sleeping.

He heard snatchers of conversation and realised it wasn't just Mad Dog who was attending to him, but when Kit woke up fully his fever having broken the day before he was all alone. Even with the draught, his back was in full agony. Kit as so many times before inspected the damage on his body as he washed, chunks of flesh were now missing from his back. He had always hoped his scars would heal, but he knew that this would be permanent.

As he changed his bandages and reached for his green sweater, which someone had the decency to leave for him, he found a note pinned to it, which caused his heart to sink further. "If you're reading this, you're not dead. Don Karnage wants to see you". As he made his way through the ship, a calendar on the wall informed him, he had been asleep for fifteen days, in that time he could still see the outcome of the attack on Cape Suzette, which still bore its mark on the Iron Vulture. Planes he could see were damages, the crew looked so much less than what it was, and all the men were clearly pulling double duties.

Kit felt his legs travelling the deck until he came to Karnage's office, the door staring back at him ominously. Before he finally, softly knocked.

"Who dare disturbs the great Don Karnage, who dares to interrupt the genius, which I am as I plan our most daring raids?" The voice behind the door was rising to a pitch as the oak finally swung, and Kit saw Karnage for the first time in over a fortnight. The Don's voice rose higher, as he looked down on the small boy. "Oh it's you", he said, his face dropping to look disappointed, before being replaced by his typical sneer like smile. "Ahhh Kit Cloudkicker, we are so glad, you are feeling better…yes?"

As usual denying all knowledge of the beating, so all Kit could do was nod, as Karnage put a hand of his shoulder, causing Kit to winch. "Walk with me boy" Karnage instructed, as the pair left the corridor and made their way through the ship. Kit's presence with the Captain drew the attention of the crew in seconds, as Karnage made his way to the plane deck, some wondering if Karnage was going to throw him overboard!

The midday sun, stung Kit's eyes as the pair ventured into the cold air, Mad Dog and Dumptruck, were the only ones present, as they were desperately trying to fix an engine, but hung back as the Don made his grand declaration, to the only person it really mattered too.

"You know young Cloudkicker, I have been thinking about you, my little grey cells, make me wonder about you, in your time here, you have done some good work, and because of you I am richer, but because of you I am poorer".

Kit hinged on every word, wondering if after the sentence was finished, he would lose his life. "But because of this, I am going to give you a chance, I am going to make you a real Sky Pirate" He declared, causing Dumptruck to drop the spanner he was holding in surprise, the song of the metal bounced across the deck, but Karnage never noticed.

"You mean I to get to fly a plane?" Kit ventured softly, already planning his escape. Karnage laughed, revealing to Kit, he was savvier than Kit had ever given him credit for. "Fly a plane? Of course not, but you will take part in raids, you will gather what I tell you too and in time…and of course with my instruction, you will be a great Sky Pirate…and to celebrate this, I have brought you this".

Karnage produced from his pocket, a simple red scarf and threw it around Kit's neck, with a flourish, which felt like a weight around Kit's neck. "And now you are a Pirate." he declared, with a smile, which couldn't betray the sinister look in his eyes as he finished, "And I know you will not disappoint me". With the scarf around his neck, Kit swallowed, as he felt another fragment of who he used to be, suddenly dying within him, He swayed, fearing he would faint, snapped out of it, as Mad Dog and Dumptruck grabbed him suddenly, Dumptruck calling out that Kit was now a Sky Pirate, so they could party.

That night as the beers were passed round, and more people congratulated Kit, he forced a smile, and dreamed of his airfoil, promising himself he would escape this hell.

A week later, with his back, nowhere near healed, but the pain more bearable, Kit went on his first raid. He had planned it, and now he was helping execute it, a simple Trimotor, also known as "Tin Goose". The pilot, an old man nearing retirement age, didn't want any trouble but wasn't happy with them taking the medicines, which were intended for Cape Suzette Hospital.

Kit wasn't happy about this, but knew he had no choice, he had tied the scarf over his mouth and nose to give the impression he was a bandit, as with trembling hands he pointed the loaded gun Dumptruck had given him, in the direction of the pilot, who had his hands above his head as the crew, were transporting the boxes to their own planes. "You know kid", the Pilot said seeing though Kit's disguise in a second. "You don't have to do this, you really don't…how old are you?" The pilot looked sincere; he could easily have been someone's grandfather. In the back of his mind, Kit's conscience began to wrestle with itself at this small moment of tenderness, nearly causing him to drop the gun. "You don't have to do this; you're too young to be doing this".

The Pilot gestured towards Kit, who could hear the crew coming back into the cockpit. "Shut up" Kit screamed at the man, "You don't know anything about me or what I've done". The Pilot moved forward again, as if to take the gun from the trembling boy. Kit suddenly saw Karnage's face reflected back at him suddenly with the barrel of the gun, he hit the man across the head, causing him to hit the deck, the blood seeping down his face, as Kit heard Mad Dog, coming behind him. Kit tuned to the weasel and hoped he couldn't see how freaked out he was. "He came at me", Kit lied in a shaky voice. "Are you all finished?"

All Mad Dog could do was look at the man, then Kit, and answered sadly "Yeah we're done here"

With that, Kit threw the gun to Mad Dog and left him to finish everything whilst he settled back in the plane, the Pirates were using. In a few minutes, the plane was full with the rest of the Pirates as the Tin Goose was released and the old man flew away, to file a report with the Police, and to get his concussion treated, courtesy of Kit.

Karnage was pleased to hear about the success and congratulated Kit on his furiousness. Kit swallowed the complements as he felt all his fears being replaced with anger and soon, that one raid, which kept him up at night as he completed work on his airfoil, began to blend in with another, then another.

Though even with his successes with the raids, when one failed, he was still the whipping boy of Don Karnage, nothing would change that. As Kit used his anger to keep his face totally passive as he once again limped to the infirmary.

After three months, Kit had quickly gained a reputation for his talents, but that fire was still burning within him, a fire he couldn't explain that he kept tempered with his cocky demeanour. Then one day changed everything

It was only meant to be a simple raid, was what Kit was telling himself as he made his way to the Infirmary, his back stinging, but Kit could hardly feel it, just a simple raid he told himself. All it was, was a simple cargo of glass bulbs that Karnage needed for one of his projects.

But it all fell apart, when they boarded to plane to find the Pilot had brought his family aboard for a gentle trip. One man and his two children, a toddlers tear stained face stared back at him, whilst a boy the same age as Kit, wrapped his arms around her protectively, "Please don't hurt my sister." The boy begged, his eyes meeting Kit, in a bid for understanding. "I wasn't going to". Kit began, trying to attempt to explain he wasn't a killer, he was a Sky Pirate. But the reflection in the boys eyes, the same one that was currently reflecting back at Kit in the mirror said it all. He was a Sky Pirate, he was a thief, he was evil, and he was everything he thought he would never be. And it was all his own fault!

Kit punched the glass, causing shards to fall to the floor, as the realisation of what he truly was, smashed back into his face. Kit fell back to the bed and held his face in his hands. The few good memories he had of the orphanage he had run away from, seemed like the happiest place on earth compared to the life he how inhabited.

Kit could feel the tears spring to his eyes, which he furiously wiped away, Kit reached under the bed and grabbed the airfoil he had been working on for so long, and quickly fastened the final piece of metal, this was it, this was the moment he made his bid for freedom. In theory it would work perfect, all his studies on aerodynamics had proved this, but now he had to put theory into practice. But he knew he needed something to sell, Karnage kept his spoils of war, locked safety away and he knew he would never be able to gain entry to that. But he needed something and something soon.

He didn't have to wait long, as two days later; he watched Karnage and a few of the Pirates conduct a raid, retrieving a red jewel, from the protection of a Pilot employed by Shere Khan. Kit quickly stole through the air vents, as the Pilot was released. He knew Karnage was up to something, but didn't care anymore about what it was, all he cared about at that moment was that Jewel. If Karnage wanted it, it had to be worth a fortune.

Confirmed when he heard Karnage clutching the ordinate box, declaring he would be the richest man in the world. In a second, Kit summed up his courage and dropped through the vent, his cockiness replacing any fear he would have once felt. "For me." he laughed, as he grabbed the box, "Ahh you shouldn't have".

"Well it was nothing really." Karnage answered, as realisation hit, the moment Kit dived past him and raced through the door, onto the deck. Kit heard Karnage ordering whoever to "Stop that boy".

Kit ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he heard the sound of Mad Dog pursuing him, as he turned right he could hear the Weasel yelling, "He turned left, Captain".

Hearing the footsteps disappearing down the stairs, Kit thanked Mad Dog for buying him time. He turned a corner, and seeing Dumptruck, an idea came to him in seconds "Don't just stand there, the Captain needs your help". He instructed the man, who took off in the opposite direction that Kit was heading towards, crashing into the Don, as he did so. Kit took advantage of this extra time as he slip down the banister and grabbed a rope, which was usually used to move cargo. As his feet hit the metal deck, he grabbed a grappling gun, heart pounding, but with a determined smile. He raced to the docking bay, which Karnage had left open. Kit raced for the open sky, suddenly blanching when he saw the steep drop beneath him, as Karnage ignoring Mad Dog's declaration had turned right and had finally caught up with him.

"Well my reckless reptile, perhaps it is none of my business, you've gotten yourself in a tiny pickle…yes, no?"

Kit summoned the last bit of courage he had, and turned his face to Karnage, "Your right, it is none of your business"

Any words Kit wanted to say to Karnage, died, when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes and knew his time was up, as he gathered his strength Kit jumped from the Iron Vulture. Suddenly feeling as he fell through the air, the most free he had been in over a year. Kit wrestled the red scarf from around his neck, feeling the weight lifting from his shoulders as it flew in the air. Then he pulled out his airfoil, this was it, his first ever flight. Strapping it to his feet, he adjusted his position and with his heart souring, skimmed through the air. Moving in the direction, of what had caught his eye. The Plane was flying as a good altitude as Kit aimed the grappling gun and fired, hooking the plane, and giving him an intended destination. With the Iron Vulture being them, Kit couldn't help but scream with delight as he saw he was heading to a small Island and hopefully to his future.

So the chapter is over, what did you think?

Please read and review xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Well this chapter is finally finished; sorry it took forever, it was one of those mad times in my life. And I will be honest. I did almost give up, but thanks to three people. I was determined to finish. I would like to dedicate this to the three people. The GroundedAviator, JonnyB and Dax. Thank you guys so much. And here we go, chapter 8

Chapter 8

"And well, that's the day I met you", Kit finished before growing silent. Baloo still holding him, let the images Kit has described shudder through his mind. Baloo had tears brimming from his eyes, as Kit described the abusive life, he was forced to endure. Baloo could feel Kit growing uneasy as if he was waiting for his reaction, even though Baloo was a big man, with a booming voice, all he could say was "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Finally Kit raised his head and looked at Baloo, swallowing nervously. "I thought if you know the truth, you'd get rid of me, or turn me over to the cops". Kit began to struggle over his words, "And then I'd wind up in Juvie or something…" Both Baloo and Kit knew what the "something" was.

Kit had already been on the streets before, he knew the harsh realities of life, in a way most adults never could. Then, a sick thought suddenly occurred to Baloo; Kit had spent his life being abused by those, who were meant to protect him. Did Kit think the same of Baloo? That Baloo was going to eventually betray and hurt him? The thought was so sinister; he wisely kept it to himself.

"Besides", Kit continued, "I'm a Sky Pirate, Baloo, I hurt people, tell me how do you explain that to someone? Even you didn't believe me, when I told you…how do you explain to anyone that you were taken in by Sky Pirate's, and beaten until you submitted? That you robbed and hurt people?" Kit's voice was becoming bitterer, as the tears spilled to his eyes. "How he laughed, as you screamed him to stop, and then he beat you more".

"Kit", Baloo finally urged. "It's not your fault". Kit moved his gaze from Baloo, and settled back into his chest, staring into space. "Yes it is". He replied softly, "Yes it is my fault, Baloo".

"No Kit". Baloo said with more urgency. "It's not your fault, you're only a child".

"Who willingly walked into being a Sky Pirate because I wanted to…I wanted to…" Kit's voice was now on the edge of cracking and Baloo hated himself, but needed to know the rest. "What else, Kit", he urged.

"I don't know, I just don't, why did I go with him Baloo? Why didn't I escape sooner?"

Finally, after a year of holding it back, Kit felt the tears he had contained within himself for too long, rise to the surface, as wave upon waves of sadness washed over him, and the tears spilled onto his brown fur. From the depths of his stomach, came the pitying sobs, as Baloo wrapped his arms around him once more and let him cry. Baloo felt the tears begin to fall from his own eyes, but never released his hold from the boy. As the sun began to rise across the horizon, in that in-between state between morning and night, Kit feeling mentally and physically exhausted, drifted off to sleep.

As the sun rose across Cape Suzette, Kit was sleeping soundly in Baloo's arms, when the air was disturbed by a familiar sound.

"Baloo, why are you not answering you phone? I've been trying to call you all night". Rebecca pushed open his door, still talking to the thin air, waiting for her voice to connect with her pilot. "All I want to know if Kit came home?"

Baloo was fully awake by this point as Rebecca turned into the living room; she fell silent…which Baloo at any other time would have been grateful for, and her gaze fell onto Kit. Sometime in the night, Kit had grown restless, causing his towel to slip from his body, revealing his scars to the world.

"Oh my…" She finally exclaimed, her gaze never leaving his back.

In response Kit jerked suddenly, as if subconsciously aware of her presence in the room. As Baloo, still holding the boy, rose to his feet, "Give me a hand Becky", he whispered, not loud enough for the boy to hear. As Baloo, went over to the room they shared, Rebecca, being a mother knew exactly what to do, as she stripped back the bed, Baloo, gently placed the boy on the pillow.

Mercifully, Kit didn't stir as the blanket was wrapped over him and Rebecca gently began to tuck him in. Baloo wondered if Kit had been awake would be outraged at this tender act, as Rebecca finished, Baloo leaned over suddenly and gave Kit a small kiss on the forehead, hoping that this paternal affection, would reach him through his dreams.

As they both left the room, Baloo glanced into the small bathroom, in the harsh light of day, the evidence of the night before made the room resemble a crime scene.

Mud was spattered onto almost every surface; the bath had a thick ring of grime around it. As Baloo picked up a bottle of bleach and went to work. Scrubbing the bath, erasing the evidence of the night before, Rebecca knelt next to him and assisted. Several times she stole looks over to him, but the look on his face, made it awkward to ask him anything. As Baloo finished the bath, and Rebecca turned her attention to the sink, the tension between them was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Baloo's stomach growling. Without a word, Rebecca left the bathroom and a few minutes later, the smell of a delicious cooked breakfast began to filter through the shack.

Baloo by this time had cleaned the bathroom, above its usual standard, and quickly washed, erasing his own body of traces of mud, that had lingered there. He looked at his refection, and suddenly felt very old. As if he had aged 10 years in the past few hours, Baloo then noticed Kit's green sweater still on the floor caked in mud.

Picking up Kit's beloved item, he made his way into the kitchen, throwing it in a bucket he adding water and soap powder. By this point, Rebecca had already made coffee and a round of bacon and eggs in the frying pain. The pair they ate the meal in silence, the tension between the too almost proving unbearable. Rebecca had that questioning look in his eyes, which seemed to pierce through Baloo's skull, even as he took the plates to the sink, he still felt her eyes upon him. Finally he could take it no more, "Don Karnage did that to Kit".

Even with his back to her, Baloo could almost feel Rebecca's eye widening, but she remained silent, as Baloo began to tell her everything, his voice sounding hollow as he regaled the story of the last year of Kit's life. As he reached the end, drawing it back to the present. Baloo felt his emotion retuning suddenly as a wave of guilt fell upon him, "I am such an idiot Rebecca". Normally Rebecca would have given him factual evidence confirming this, but carefully remained silent. "I was so stupid, to even think he betrayed me. And I left him there; I threw him back into that life, when he was trying to save all of us". Referring to moment Kit had tricked Karnage and Baloo into thinking that he was going back with the Sky Pirates. "And even you told me, that Kit wasn't bad, but I didn't listen, what kind of bear does that make me?"

"Baloo, you weren't to know at the time", Rebecca finally said reassuringly. "It doesn't matter Rebecca, yesterday, Kit said something about, and every time I scored a victory against Karnage, I celebrated at Louie's, like it was some kind of game". Anger overtook Baloo suddenly, "And he's right, damn that kid is perceptive, I did exactly that. I sung a merry song at Louis's whist a kid was almost being beaten to death". Baloo run his hand through his hair, feeling a sense of anger he had never felt before. "I want to kill him, I really want to kill him…I want to get in my plane right now, and ram it into his head for what he did to MY KID!" The raised voice at the end of the sentence caused Rebecca's eyes to widen. This was the first time Baloo had ever mentioned Kit in the paternal sense. Personally, it was what she had been hoping to see, ever since she realised they were not father and son. "That won't help anyone Baloo, and your anger will not help Kit right now". Baloo shook his head, "Then tell me what will? Because, right now all I want is to kill him".

"And are you?" The adults both turned to see Kit standing in the doorway, a scab was forming on his forehead, the only physical evidence of the night before.

Rebecca rose, quickly and gestured to the table, putting on the maternal face, she usually granted to her daughter. "Morning Kit, there's food if you're hungry?"

Kit glanced at the breakfast, the food looked better than anything Baloo usually made, but Kit didn't feel like eating anything, even though his body protested otherwise.

Kit looked at Rebecca, and from the look on her face knew that she knew everything. Kit didn't know how he felt about that, or that the two adults were looking at him in a combination of concern and expectation. "I'm just going for a walk", he said turned away and into the cool morning air, which bristled at his fur.

Kit made it as far to the end of the dock, before sinking to the ground. When he woke up in that bed, clean, under the cool sheets, his body and head were aching, a reminder of the night before. Kit at that moment felt like running, but his body was in too much pain for him to even consider it. He had looked around for his sweater, and then remembered where it would be and had finally dipped into his runaway back pack, until he had found the red sweater, Baloo had brought him. It was new and felt strange on his skin.

Dipping his toes in the water, watching the ripples spread out, he just stated at the horizon for a few minutes, until he heard the familiar footsteps of Baloo, as the older bear sat down next to him. Thankfully any silence Kit was dreading was broken in seconds. "Are you ok Kit?" All Kit could do was stare at the sea. Kit heard Baloo, clear his throat, knowing he was struggling with what to say. "Listen Kit, I'm sorry you had to hear that" Finally Kit looked up. "Are you going to kill him Baloo?"

Kit was no illusion Baloo was capable of it. He had already seen, the other side of Baloo's temper, like so many people Baloo lived under the illusion of being happy go lucky, but Kit already knew too well that under most souls was something darker waiting to leap out. Baloo decided to be honest, and in all honesty it was a relief to confess all. "I want to Kit, Heaven knows I want to, but we both know it won't happen".

Kit was relieved, "That's good…I don't want you to go to jail". Baloo suspected that if he did kill Karnage, he'd get a ticker tape parade and the keys to the city, but Kit, was only 12, and didn't think about consequences like that. Kit drew one of his knees into his chest and rested his head on it, before turning to Baloo, suddenly realising something he needed to do. "Baloo", "Yeah Kit".

"I'm sorry I hit you yesterday". Kit's face was so sincere that Baloo couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Ahhh it's alright Kit, not the first time it's happened, knowing me won't be the last". Kit's eyes widened suddenly and Baloo realised it was the wrong thing to say. "Not by you anyway", Baloo paused, "Sorry I'm no good at this". He confessed, "Most people would know what to say, sorry you're stuck here with me". Kit smiled suddenly, "You're pretty alright Papa Bear, you saved me after all…really thought I was going to die last night…still can't believe you did that". Kit sighed and looked out to the blue horizon, seeing the sun gap between the cliffs of Cape Suzette. "Baloo", he asked suddenly. "What happens now?"

Baloo gently smiled at the young boy. "You know Kit; if I could do anything, I would get rid of these". Baloo gestured to Kit's back, but never touched the scarred boy. "I would erase everything that happened to you, but I know I can't. All I can promise you is this, One I will always look after you, two, I will make sure no one ever hurt you like this again…and three, please don't even think of running away as I need my navigator. And finally, I'll never give up on you. Do you understand?"

Kit smiled his first honest smile since Baloo had met him. "I know Papa Bear, I know". As the two leaned together for a hug, the entire scene had been witnessed by Rebecca. As a mother, she had guessed the conversation, and had noticed the shift in Kit's body language going from tension, to relief. Even though Baloo had told her everything, and she had seen the extent of Kit's injuries, there was something else she needed to see. Stepping over to the bucket where Kit's green sweater was soaking, she reached amides the suds, and pulled out the worn green cloth, turning it inside out, she could see, the crisscross blood stains formed from prolonged beatings. Soaking the material back into the bucket, she made up her mind, walking over to the phone, and with a heavy heart she dialled some unfamiliar number. "Hello Operator, Cape Suzette Police please. I wish to report a prolonged case of Child Abuse"

Ok the final chapter is next, what will the family do now, what will happen to Karnage, it will be a short one, but hopefully sweet. Please read and review xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here it is chapter 9. It wasn't meant to be written like this, and it was meant to be the final chapter. But as I was writing it, it just began to write itself like this. Hope you all think it was worth the wait. And please read and review. xxx

Chapter 9

The moment Baloo and Kit walked into the shack, Rebecca expected outrage, what she didn't expect was the range of vocabulary which had fallen out of Kit's mouth. She didn't realise Kit knew words like that, though his time was the Sky Pirates was so intense, it wasn't really surprising. As she reported the incident to the police, she knew child abuse cases weren't new. But as soon as she mentioned Kit's age, and the Sky Pirates, she could then hear the urgency in their voice, as they asked Rebecca to keep Kit there and they would be sending a car straight away.

"How could you? How could you?" He screamed at the pair of them, making his way to the bedroom to retrieve his small bag, only to be stopped by Baloo. Kit glared at the older bear, who had a firm grip on his arm. "You're not going anywhere Kit".

Anger seethed through Kit, who though had made a vow not to run, had momentary forgotten his promise. "They're going to put me in jail Baloo, do you want that? Do you Mrs Cunningham?" "Of course I don't, Kit", Rebecca gently responded, "But you have to go to the authorities"

"Why?" Anger dripped from Kit's voice. "So I can go to prison?"

The conversation was going nowhere fast, so Baloo had to bring it back down to earth, "Christopher". Kit stopped, at the use of Baloo using his real name, in an authoritative tone. How does he ever know, my name? Kit wondered, but decided not to question that further. "You are going to the authorities".

Before Kit could open his mouth to protest, Baloo didn't give him the chance. "You owe it to too many people, not too". Seeing the quizzical look on Kit's face, Baloo said something that Kit had never considered. "You've been here for a month, Kit. Have you ever wondered, if he may have got someone to replace you? He had others before you, remember that?"

Kit's eyes opened, he hadn't he generally hadn't ever thought about that. There was silence in the room, as the thought processed through Kit's mind, as he looked away, feeling deflated. "There's a car, on its way now". Rebecca informed them both, "Wait here the two of you, I'm going to have Wildcat pick up Molly".

While Rebecca was out of the shack, Kit stared intently out of the window, he was expecting the police car and men in uniforms to hurl him away, instead he was surprised to see a blue sedan turning into the road, and a very petite middle aged woman exit the car. The sun illuminated her face, giving her a pleasant glow, as she turned towards the shack. Baloo immediately began to feel embarrassed for his place; this woman looked like an Angel, who was coming into his organised chaos.

As she made her way towards the door, Baloo glanced over at Kit who still wore the same troubled expression on his face. "It was fun while it lasted", he muttered under his breath, as she knocked at the door, Kit wanted to run all over again, but since his only exit was blocked by adults, he had no choice but to stand there whilst Baloo opened the door, just as Rebecca was coming in behind her.

"Ahhh Mr Cunningham", the woman said, before Baloo could correct her. "I'm Mrs Gold from the Child Welfare Agency". "No that's Baloo von Bruinwald, my employee, I'm Rebecca Cunningham". Rebecca stated, having come through the door after her. "I see, and you must be Kit?"

Like so many other times in his life, Kit was suddenly scared of authority, so he just inched closer to Baloo. The Officer easily sensed his nervousness, and took on the same air he had seen so many times with Mrs Cunningham. "I understand, your unease Kit, but all were going to do today, is take you down the station so you can tell us what happened". Kit wasn't totally convinced of this, but both Baloo and Rebecca held the same look on their faces, as Kit found himself led to the sedan.

With Baloo and Rebecca between him, the car smelled expensive as Kit tuned to look at the shack and the Seaduck, for he hoped wasn't the last time. Kit knew it was a few miles to the Police Station, but they seemed to be the longest of his life as Rebecca held his hand, whilst he just stared at the floor.

As they pulled up to the Station, Kit's fears almost got the better of him, as Baloo gripped his hand, as was envisioning being led to the cells and left there to rot. Word that they were bringing in a teenage Sky Pirate had spread through the Prescient like wildfire, and several men were waiting at the front desk to see the bane of their lives. The chatter of them men fell silent, as Kit walked through the door; half of them look embarrassed; the other half couldn't take their eyes off him. Kit hadn't noticed, but Baloo caught one of them whispering "My God, he's just a kid", Kit still expected to be taken to the cells, was surprised instead to be directed to a bright room, which contained sofas, chairs, toys and magazines.

"Kit, if you'd like to go in", Mrs Gold directed as Kit gripped Baloo's hand tighter. "Not without Baloo", he uttered terrified, this was just a ruse to get him to the cells. Mrs Gold smiled, understandable "Of course, and Mrs Cunningham, if you want her too?"

As the three bears sat, with Kit in the middle, still scared to release his grip on Baloo's hand, as Mrs Gold, sat on the chair opposite, and pulled from her bag, a pen, note book and recording device. "Kit", she explained, "Just so we get everything right, I will have to record everything you say, I understand, you're afraid, but no matter what you have done in the past, you will not be judged, nor charged with a crimes relating to the Sky Pirates". Kit blinked at her last statement, "You mean I won't go to jail?"

Mrs Gold shook her head. "You're a minor, which means you were not responsible for any of your actions, but what I need you to do is tell me everything that happened". As she produced snacks and drinks, sensing this was going to be a long day.

Kit, now visibly relieved, steadied himself as the recorder pressed down, took a deep breath and began, "My name is Christopher Cloudkicker and I was recruited by Don Karnage..."

In total the meeting went on for six hours, several times they had to pause whilst Kit steadied himself, by now he was remembering dates and times of his beating, mentioning several times, the kindness of a Pirate called Mad Dog, all of which Mrs Gold wrote down. For Baloo this was second hand information, but for Rebecca and Mrs Gold, this was their first and even though they both tried to show professionalism, the sadness etched on all their faces.

As the interview concluded, Kit did his best to ensure they knew Baloo, was the one who had saved his life, that Baloo was the one who had taken him in. Suddenly afraid, he would end the conversation and lose him. Baloo feeling his fear, stroked the back of his neck reassuringly. As the interview concluded, Kit felt exhausted from having to re-live the last year over and over again, as Mrs Gold stood up, saying she would be back in a second, but returned ten minutes later with a police photographer. "Kit, for us to document the abuse, we need to take photographs of your scars, would that be alright?" It wasn't what he wanted, as the blood rose to Kit's face. "It's aright Kit", Rebecca whispered, grabbing his hand, "We'll be with you,"

"Actually I'd like to speak to Baloo outside, if that's alright with you?" Baloo wanted to stay, but since the professional needed to speak with him, he reassured Kit, that it would be alright, as Kit slipped of the sofa, and in front of the photographer exposed his back. The photographer, had seen some serious crime scenes over the years, but ever he was stunned at the abuse inflicted on Kit's small body. Baloo followed Mrs Gold into a side room and saw through two way glass, an invention he had never seen before, which looked back into the room, even with Rebecca holding his arms, as the camera exploded across his back, Kit jerked as if that residue memory of the beatings was crossing his shoulders. All Baloo could do was watch and wish he was in there, whilst Mrs Gold addressed him, "I know he's been through Hell, and that's why I wanted to bring you out here"

"Whilst my boy, is being photographed!" Baloo didn't mean to sound so sharp, but he was tired of all of this, and all he wanted to do was get Kit home. Mrs Gold understood this, and preserved, "I know, I know, but I'll be honest with you, this may get worse for Kit!"

"In what way?"

"Kit ran away from an orphanage, spent a year with the Pirates and now is here...he is a strong boy, but what he needs now is help and support"

"Are you going to take him away from me?", the sudden horror ran through Baloo, and he was determined that would not happen

Mrs Gold smiled sincerely, "Actually quite the opposite, Kit has made it clear he wants to be with you more than anything, by placing him back in the foster care system, I believe this will be detrimental to his future. However he is still only twelve, he has gaps in his schooling, so I am going to recommend a state funded tutor, until he's academically improved enough to enter the public school system. I also want to arrange some counselling, to assist in his transition period, and even though you are a single man, with less than a stellar financial, however Mr von Bruinwald, there is extensive records of you and your aviation performance, in both the War and in defending Cape Suzette against the Sky Pirates on several occasions".

Baloo groaned inwardly, he really did not want to be reminded of that, knowing full well that ever victory, he had against the Pirates was another whip against Kit's back. Mrs Gold brought him down to earth, with the sound of her voice "So, what I am going to recommend to the courts is that you become Kit's temporary foster father, pending permanency". Baloo blinked, "Pending..."

Mrs Gold peered over her glasses. "I'm not going to lie to you Mr von Bruinwald, we've been trying to arrest the Sky Pirates for some time, courtesy of Kit's evidence, we now have against his original charges of being a Sky Pirate, we now have attempted murder, abuse, and intimidation all against a child...we have enough evidence for a stronger warrant for his arrest, to be issued immediately". Baloo could have kissed her, "You mean you can seriously arrest him?"

Mrs Gold, beamed, "Let's say were going to try, until then, whilst I was out of the room, I did talk to my superiors about Kit, and they are happy for him to stay with you, however, there are some conditions that have to be met". It took a few minutes, as Baloo and Mrs Gold entered the room, at the exact moment the photographer was finishing, who made a hasty retreat, clearly hating that part of his job. Kit was pulling his sweater back on and Baloo couldn't help but notice Kit's, eyes were red rimmed.

As Mrs Gold discussed what she had just informed Baloo, every adult in the room, couldn't help but notice Kit's tension disappearing. Then she added the one thing Baloo knew Kit wouldn't be happy about "You mean I'm grounded!" He exclaimed in shock, even with Karnage dominating the skies, flying was the one thing he loved before everything else, on the planet. "No, it means that apart from any special circumstances or moments we know Karnage is not in the flight area, you will have to remain out of the skies". "But I'm Baloo's navigator; I have to be with him"

Kit's excuses fell on deaf ears, as Rebecca could only shoot Baloo a look, whilst the adults discussed Kit's welfare, as if he was not in the room. It was made clear, Baloo would go on his flights, whilst Kit stayed being. He would also have to have a tutor and counselling, Kit knew was for his own well-being, but he hated the sudden loss of control over his life. As the meeting concluded, and the rather unorthodox, according to Mrs Gold, family, filed out of the room. Kit's mind was a myriad of emotions, which he couldn't voice on the way back to higher for Hire, his home. The concept was a new one for Kit and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Mrs Cunningham and Baloo, both couldn't hide their delight and kept stealing smiles at each other whilst Baloo slung his arm over Kit's shoulder in comfort. The sun was setting over the bay as the car pulled into their shack. Wildcat and Molly were playing catch on the dock. "Mommy", she squealed in delight running over to her mother. Rebecca gave her daughter a deep hug, breathing in the scent of her innocence. "Where you been Momma?"

"Mommy had some grown-up things to do sweetie" Rebecca explained, not wanting Molly to know anything about it. As Kit watched from a distance, Baloo came up behind him "Heck of a day, ha Kit?" it was all Baloo could say. And all Kit could do was nod in response. "Baloo", he suddenly said after being quiet for so long, "What happens now?" Baloo smiled, "I really don't know"

With Kit's future now in the hands of other people, it seemed like moments for things to process. Baloo heard first they had issued a warrant for Don Karnage for all the reasons involving Kit, although his name was withheld, in addition for the other numerous act of crime he had committed over the years. Baloo thought of the times the entire region had encountered Karnage, but only gave a damn when they found out he was abusing children. Baloo was hoping Kit would somehow remain anonymous, but it was a matter of seconds that people figured out it was Kit. The only teenage Sky Pirate they knew, who had that altercation in Louie's on that fateful day.

In the meantime Baloo, for woke up every morning, knowing he now had a child to support and little by little, a bear who considered himself a total bum, suddenly began to get his act together. That night as an exhausted Kit slept; Baloo sat down with Rebecca and worked out Kit's entire schedule. It was simple really, with Kit grounded; he would spend his days with Rebecca, doing his schoolwork in the Higher for Hire office, or at his appointment with the councillors. In truth Baloo, had always considered Shrinks, as a bunch of Quarks, but he recognised Kit needed help which he couldn't supply.

The next morning as Baloo headed off, Kit watched from the office window, itching to sneak on board. Mrs Gold, had called them that morning, to advise an Educational specialist would be there in the afternoon, to check Kit's education level. As Baloo launched the Seaducks engines and climbed through the skies, he suddenly saw in Kit's seat, a map folded up with a note, and couldn't suppress the smile, "Baloo, it's the quickest way, get home soon, Kit". It was signed at the bottom, even though he was barred from the skies, Kit still wanted to be useful as a navigator, in the end Baloo was grateful for it, as thanks to Kit's direction he narrowly missed three storms and was home before the sunset.

Docking the plane, he approached the Higher for Hire office, and was almost taken aback by what he saw, Kit was sitting at the desk next to Rebecca, who was both looking over the deliveries, and aiding Kit with his homework, Molly was running around pretending to be Danger Woman, it suddenly struck Baloo, how much of a family, they looked together. Rebecca had that motherly and patient way about her, as she aided Kit with his lessons, Baloo almost felt guilty, for walking through the door, and disturbing the scene, even though Molly clearly didn't as she bounced into Baloo's arms for a cuddle. "Baloo". She squealed in excitement, "I'm Danger Woman", "I know you are Princess", he assured her as he approached the desk, whilst Rebecca and Kit began to tell him, about their day.

As Mrs Gold had suggested, Kit was behind in the typical things a student needed, like English and Science, but advanced in Maths and Physics. He also had an appointment to see a councillor the next day, which Rebecca was taking him too. In the days that followed, it was strange to Baloo, to suddenly have a routine thrust upon him. In the skies he missed Kit, but loved coming home to a shack full of life, as the weeks wore on, there were changes occurring, of which he had no control over.

although Baloo had hoped to protect Kit from it all, he was not so fortunate especially when Shere Kahn publicly announced, that he was personally placing a reward for a thousand dollars, for any information aiding to the arrest of Don Karnage. Suddenly every pilot who had ever dreamed of a windfall took to the skies, but even that didn't seem to tighten the net in the vast blue yonder.

The fact, he was still out there, seemed to affect Kit, even if he had constant reassurance Karnage wouldn't find him, his subconscious hadn't realised that, and almost every night Baloo, woke up, to the sound of Kit in the throes of a nightmare. Even at these times where he felt the most helpless, all Baloo could do was hold him, whilst he calmed down, eventually learning the art of soothing, as the boy slept once more. Some nights, when Baloo, sensed there were more to the dreams, he would sit up with Kit, who told him more about his life with the Sky Pirates, but even though Baloo sensed Kit was relieved to finally tell his story, Baloo sensed something more behind those eyes.

In all this Baloo had steered clear, of Louie's during the day, only heading there at times, when the bar was less busy so he could unload in privacy, to a sympathetic and attentive friend. Who, for once just listened whilst Baloo unloaded what had happened to Kit, but never asked anymore of his friend. Then one crisp Sunday, and neither Baloo nor Kit had any plans, Baloo decided to take him to Louie's for shakes. He had heard reports that Karnage had been spotted several hundred miles away, and the police had confirmed the skies were totally clear for a brief visit away from Cape Suzette.

As the Seaduck took to the skies, Kit was so happy he was practically bouncing in his seat, though Baloo warned him, he would tie him down if he needed too. Even though Cloud Surfing was still barred, Kit, opened the window, a few inches, and let the cold air wash over him. Over the weeks, had forgotten how much the skies meant to him, and Baloo who had missed his presence, shared his enthusiasm. As the plane docked outside Louie's, both men entered the Island shack, and in a second, the typical noise of Louie's was cut silent, and all eyes fell on Kit.

Kit had only been there a few times, but he knew the usual noise and revelry. All now was silence as every pair of eyes fell on him, he heard a harsh whisper of "That's Karnage's Pirate", before he spun on his heels and brushed past Baloo, back to the bright sunshine of the dock. Baloo felt a surge of anger, deliberately letting his footsteps fall heavily, and he approached the nearest one, a scrawny pilot, who Baloo knew to be one of the biggest motor mouths of the skies.

Baloo knew his reputation preceded him, and he was happy to use that to his advantage, knowing all he needed was a Stetson and pistol, and this encounter would be remiss of a western. Approaching the pilot, Baloo, glanced down, and was pleased to see; he looked suitably freaked out, and moved lower until his eyes were almost level, with his. "Do you have a problem with me?" He asked sternly. The Pilot looked worried, almost immediately beads of sweat seemed to break out across his lips, as he shook his head "Do you have a problem, with my navigator?", narrowly avoiding calling Kit his son, not that he didn't want to yell it from the rooftops, he just didn't wasn't to add to the speculation, again followed by a head shake. "Well, that is perfect, so the next time, we come in here, you are going to act like nothing is out of the ordinary aren't you?" A head nod, in response.

"You are going to, go about your business, and leave, that boy alone, because I can tell you this, he's a great kid, and to me is worth more than almost every one of you". He directed the last statement to Louie, who could only nod in response, his own face of thunder. There were murmurs across the bar, as the message finally begin to sink in. "Well that's good", Baloo muttered, turning around and throwing a quick farewell to Louie. As the bar, door closed, Baloo was grateful to hear, the sheer angry voice of Louie's fill the bar, successfully shaming them, for their actions.

As expected Kit was seated, in his seat staring out of the window in silence, which continued as the plane roared across the sea, and back into Cape Suzette, that night Kit wouldn't even talk to Baloo, who desperately tried to get something out of him. He seemed to shut himself away, trying to reconcile his thoughts, Baloo, made the decision, the next morning to speak to his councillor, for assistance, which Rebecca agreed on, and shifted his work to Wildcat, who was grateful for something to do. Even since Baloo, had increased his work load, Wildcat, had found himself with more time on his own hands and was usually found tinkering with his inventions. It was a stunning day, as Baloo walked into the Doctors office, and all the windows were open, in an attempt to cool the room down, there was no one else but Kit being seen at that time, which Baloo was grateful for, as the sound of Kit's voice travelled, Baloo realised he was unintentionally eavesdropping on the conversation, but what he heard from the mouth of that boy caused his jaw to drop with surprise

Ok we're now moving into the final chapter, so what will happen next. Please review xx


	10. Chapter 10

A few words, from myself. This was meant to be the final chapter, but the reasons it's not are listed at the end. But I hope you enjoy this. Xx

Chapter 10

"And then Baloo had to sort them out, seriously, he had to do that…in the bar owned by his best friend…it was so humiliating".

"Humiliating…for you, or for Baloo?"

"Him, he had to be humiliated, I know he loves going there". Kit was still pacing across the room, a habit he had picked up, when he was in therapy. For some reason, the moment he tried to discuss his feeling, his legs just wanted to run, even though he knew everything he said, would be reported to Mrs Gold, so he exhausted himself by walking back and forth. Kit didn't realise that this was a typical reaction of most children, unable to cope with their feelings, and as such felt like a freak almost every time.

"And what about you?"

"Me? oh come off it, it was terrible, the guy does something nice for me, and I screw up his life, the way I've been screwing it up since day one". Kit stopped and collapsed into the overgrown chair, "All he does is nice things for me…and I screw it up".

The therapist, Mrs Istel was young, but an expert on this, and knew all the right things to say. "What nice things, does he do?"

Kit looked at her, and struggled to explain "He lets me stay with him, he cooks for me, and he takes money from his wages, so I can buy clothes…money I know he's trying to save to get the Seaduck back…because he trashed the original Seaduck rescuing me! I cost the guy his dreams, and he acts like he's alright about it...he even made sure Mrs Cunningham gave me an allowance for the map planning…he makes sure I'm feeling alright, he holds me when I cry and he saved me when Cummings Hill collapsed". Kit's voice was close to cracking, but he willed the tears away, he had got sick of feeling sorry for himself. "He asks nothing of me, and I still screwed up his life".

Mrs Istel had a gentle, yet commanding tone, which seemed to penetrate the entire office. "What you just described Kit, is the standard act of a father being there for his child, have you ever considered, Baloo asks nothing of you, because he generally cares only for your wellbeing?"

Kit scoffed, as the thought turned itself in his mind, for the hundredth time, "Seriously, he cares for me? Why would anyone care about me, a stupid, pathetic Sky Pirate, like me?"

"Kit", Mrs Istel reasoned, "You haven't been a Sky Pirate, for quite some time".

Kit almost laughed at the suggestion, sure he had bid the Iron Vulture a definite goodbye, but that didn't mean it was over just like that. He managed a grim smile and turned in her direction.

"I know, Mrs Gold said, I am too young to face criminal charges, so I don't even have a slate to wipe clean. In the eyes of the law, it never happened, I'm a victim and not a villain". Kit stated

Kit's new interest in books had increased his vocabulary to extreme volumes, Baloo realised, as he stood by the door unable to move, yet also unwilling to disturb what Kit had to say.

"Just because, the State, states my conscience is clear, doesn't mean it really is, as a Pirate I still hurt people, my age means nothing, I'm still as guilty as them"

"From what I've read, your actual participations in raids was rather limited, when compared to some of the others".

Kit shook his head, "Yet I was the one, who still planed the raids, I was the one who told them the right directions and how to strike as swiftly as possible". Exhaling slowly, he said something; he had been unable to say until that moment. "That's why I don't deserve any of this; I deserve jail, not someone like Baloo who's willing to take someone like me in"

The therapist, leaned forward, and picked her words carefully, in the weeks she had seen Kit, she had been hoping for a break-through like this.

"So, you feel guilty, over the people you hurt in the raids?"

Kit was silent for a minute, digesting the question, then said in a whisper, which Baloo struggled to hear.

"There's two incidents, I can't get off my mind" Kit begun, as he regaled his therapist, the time of his first raid, when he struck the man in the head with a gun, and his last, the moment he had encountered a boy about the same age as him, who thought he was going to hurt his little sister.

As he described it, Kit began to realise that the little girl had to have been the same age as Molly, and felt his stomach sink further. In the weeks, he had spent so much time with the four year old; he had begun to feel a brotherly protectiveness towards her, and hated himself some more. Finishing his story, Kit finally looked at his therapist, who was hardened enough not to break down at the child tragic tale…but only just, as she cleared her throat to recover.

"So Kit, your first and last raids, are affecting you, maybe because one opened your eyes, and the other brought you down to earth". There were more scientific ways of explaining it, but Kit was too young to understand them. "That's a natural reaction, Kit. It doesn't mean you're bad, nor crazy for feeling it".

Kit shook his head, and replied with full honesty, "It eats me, up some times, this pain in my stomach, after what I caused those people, how does that go away...you tell me?"

"Have you, ever considered contacting them yourself, to tell them you're sorry? I know the Police, would have details of both incidents if they were reported", and which she was sure was correct, a child assaulting an old man, and a case with child endangerment, didn't exactly go unnoticed by Police.

"What, I write to them, telling them I'm sorry I was a Sky Pirate, please forgive me?" Kit retorted, veering close to sarcasm. Mrs Istel ignored Kit's defensiveness, "Well it may be a good idea, just to let them know what happened, and why you left and how you're doing now". Kit, I know you must be scared of their reaction, but it's clear it will help…if you're unsure at what to write, maybe Mrs Cunningham or even Baloo could help you".

"How can I ask them to help with me this, it's like I'm begging for forgiveness".

"You're not asking for forgiveness Kit, you want to apologise to them", Baloo said, as he came into the room, he had heard his boys honesty and so had to act on that, he thought it was a fantastic idea, just as an attempt to bring Kit closure.

Kit turned towards the door, as Baloo walked in, immediately; Mrs Istel was on to her feet. "Kit, I am so sorry, I had no idea this was going to happen; Mr Von Bruinwald was not scheduled to come in today". Like any good therapist, she respected the patient, doctor confidentiality agreement and would never have set Kit up like this.

Kit looked at his therapist, and knew she was telling the truth, as he faced, Baloo, a familiar feeling of dread, filled his stomach, as he struggled to find his words. "How, can I ask them to forgive me Baloo, after what I did…and what if they don't, what if they hate me even more?"

Kit's voice was so small; it was a reminder to the adults, that no matter what he had gone through, he was still a child. All Baloo could do, was nod, "You don't Kit, and I can understand the reason, that scares you, but can you imagine feeling any worse, then you do now?" Baloo not having the benefit of the same education as the Doctor was, in total honesty pulling words from the sky, but from the look on Mrs Istel face, it seemed to be the correct thing to say.

Kit let the idea process through his mind, and felt emotionally torn, could he really do this? Both his therapist and Baloo thought it was a good idea. Kit really had no desire to keep going over his past, but his past it seemed, just wouldn't let him go. Eventually he nodded, "Yeah I'd like to do that", even saying it out loud somehow made it seem all better, then something occurred to Kit, "Baloo, what are you doing here?" This time it was Baloo's turn to look awkward, unlike Kit, who had been encouraged to talk about his feelings, Baloo didn't have the same luxury at his age. Thankfully sensing his discomfort, Mrs Istel motioned for him to sit down, even though Baloo hadn't been ordered to come to the sessions, she wanted to learn more about the man Kit practically worshipped.

Baloo as he accepted a drink, addressed the pair of them, it was strange that Kit and himself, had never discussed this at their home, but for some reasons it was easier to say outside the shack "You're not screwing up my life, Kit, I can't believe you think like that"

All Kit could go was shrug; it was a difficult question to answer. "It's just that you do so much for me and Louis…"

"Don't worry about that, there idiots, people consider me an Ace pilot, but that's because their the competition. Don't worry about them, I never have" Baloo supplied.

"And you do so much for me!"

Baloo couldn't resist a small smile, even though he realised how sad it was, that he had to reiterate what Mrs Istel had stated. "Kit, I know this is hard for you to understand, but this is what parent's do, until the courts decide otherwise…which we hope will not happen". He carefully stressed the last word, "I am your foster parent, this is my job kid, and this is what a parent does, I'm not going to get rid of you, because of some idiots in a bar, what type of idiot would I be?"

Kit, looked for reassurance, in his therapist face, and found it, as Baloo contained talking, "Kit, I've never been a parent before, and three months ago, I only had to take care of myself and I did a pretty lousy job at that, I'm worried constantly that I'm not doing the right thing and that you'll be better off living with Rebecca".

The look of alarm crossed Kit's face, so Baloo quickly pushed on, "I wouldn't and she wouldn't, but if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have got this far" As Baloo was explaining it, it really began to hit home, how much Rebecca had done for him, well for all of them. Perhaps he should tell her more often, and then decided against it, she was egotistical as it was!

Then, Baloo found himself, revealing something he had kept secret for so long, "The reason I'm determined to keep you, Kit is that I was also raised in the foster care system, my parents died when I was five, and I spent eleven years in a home. The day I aged out, was the day I signed up for the Air Force, so I know exactly what's like and what you run away from, and I know if Don Karnage had come to me at the age of eleven, I would have done the same".

Kit's eyes widened, but Mrs Istel, knew all of this, so said nothing. "So that's why I do, what I do. You're not a burden to me Kit, you are my son".

What followed was silence, whilst Baloo mentally kicked himself, it was no secret he had begun seeing Kit like his own child, weeks earlier, but knowing Kit was in a fragile state, was adverse to even mention it. He knew, he had been betrayed so much by adults and didn't want to place any pressure on him.

Kit's mind reeled, Baloo as his father…for real, sure it's what had been hoping for, but to hear it vocalised. In his entire life, no one had ever said they wanted to be his parent. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea, at least he thought he did, then something else occurred to him, he knew his placement was only temporary, what if they changed their minds? Could he avoid it somehow?

He found himself nodding, as he tried to process the information. "Yeah I'd like that", he said noticing Baloo's embarrassment at the announcement, and they both turned to the therapist, who had just glanced at the clock. "Forgive me gentlemen, but I have an appointment in the next five minutes, as the pair rose, she addressed both of them "Kit, you've made some good decision today, please act upon them, and Mr Bruinwald, thank you for coming in today, it's been wonderful to finally meet you", her smile was genuine, and both bears returned it.

As they left the office, both of them tried to find the words to break the silence "She's a good therapist". Baloo finally said as they were in the lift, Kit could only smile, "Yeah she's amazing"

Back at the shack, Kit knew what he had to do, though it took two days and dozens of sheets of paper until it was all written. He knew what he had to say, but to try to explain everything, was harder then he thought. With the help of Mrs Cunningham and Baloo, he finally had the letters written. They were brief, but honest, Kit explained the life, he had led and the actions he had taken to get him away from there, how those days had affected him, and how he was trying to apologise. The Police explained it was advisable for him not to use his last name, but through them the letters would be sent. Kit felt exhausted as he signed his first name, but felt another layer had been listed from his shoulders.

In the meantime, there were still jobs to do and a company to run, even with Kit's map reading abilities, as he waved Baloo off in the mornings, his mind processed the idea of Baloo being his dad. He had tried to say it, but struggled in his own mind, as if saying the three letter word would jinx it somehow. As he threw himself into his school work, determined to show the people who were deciding his future, that this was the best place for him.

He was surprised one day, to wake up with a large parcel addressed to him, tearing the box opened, it was a crate full of pots of some sort of oil, and ingredients he couldn't pronounce, let alone know their uses. In it was attached a note, which he read out loud "Master Cloudkicker, use once in the morning over affected area, expect second crate in two months, my scientist have advised me, this will assist in the eradication of scar area, complements of Khan Industries".

Kit's emotions ranged from gratitude, to rage, if Khan knew about his scars, then who else did? Mrs Cunningham helped him compose a thank you note, as with Baloo's aid, he did as he was told and applied the oil everyone morning. He hated it, as it made his skin itch, but as the weeks past, he could see a slight improvement. He already knew most wouldn't disappear, as the cuts went to deep, but the superficial ones seemed lighter, almost unnoticeable. He knew they would never truly go away, but knowing that some would no longer be there, as if erasing the marks of Karnage's abuse made him feel better, and he began to sleep easier. He still had bad nights, but woke up relived because he knew someone would be there for him, be it Rebecca or Baloo.

As time passed, at times Kit could almost forget about what happed, as he enjoyed fishing trips and picnics with the Higher for Higher staff during the quiet moments. It was one of those days, when he had come home from fishing to find, Mrs Cunningham, sitting there, holding an envelope addressing to him, containing two letters.

Neither of them, had addresses or postal marks to indicate the sender, but Kit's heart sank, as he realised who they may be from, one was written in the cursive hand of a woman, he noticed, his hand trembling as he held it. In the end and with his permission Rebecca took it off him and opened it. "Can I read this out?" she asked the boy, who could only nod, suddenly feeling cold in contrast to the beautiful day outside. By this point, Baloo had come into the office, and pulled the boy to the couch whist Rebecca cleared her throat.

"My dear Christopher", she read out loud. "Thank you so much for writing to us, my family remembers the incident so well, and as a parent, I was naturally concerned for their safety. As my son was recanting the incident, I do recall him telling us about a Sky Pirate, the same age as him.

At the time, I was angry, but later on I began to wonder, how could a child become a Sky Pirate? Your letter, explained, what happened, and I am so sorry that any child, especially you, went through an experience like that.

You enquired, about the health of my children. I am delighted to say, that both my son and daughter, are fine, this fateful day in your life, hasn't blighted them a single bit.

Christopher, in your letter, it was made clear, that it was written to ease your conscience. My family have never hated you for anything, and feel relieved you now have clearly found yourself a very wonderful and supportive family. My family wish you well, Christopher, from the articulation of your letter, you're clearly a bright young man, and I'm sure you will have a wonderful future.

Regards

Cassandra", the last name was missing; due to security reason's Kit realised.

All Kit could do, was just sit there as he digested the information, they didn't hate him, they really didn't. He hadn't been expecting that reaction, in truth he had been hoping, for it but not for a warm letter like that. Inspired by the letter, he took the other envelope and opened it, even though Baloo this time offered to be the one to read it out.

"Dear Christopher, thank you for your letter, as I know you are living in Cape Suzette, I would like to meet you in person to discuss the contents. Please have your guardian contact me.

Charles Adler".

There was a number listed, below, and Baloo hated himself, for the predicament he had now placed Kit into.

"Do you want to meet him?" Baloo queried, wishing he didn't have to ask.

Kit thought for a minute… he really didn't what would he say? Yet he found himself nodding, as Baloo steeped over to dial the listed number, Kit went and stood out on the pier, not wishing to be a part of the conversation in anyway.

After a few minutes, Baloo joined him in the fresh air. "He said, he wants to meet at Walt's Diner tomorrow at one-pm, I said it wouldn't be a problem, he sounded sincere…you know we can cancel, if you don't want to do it". Kit's had his back to Baloo, so the bear couldn't see the boy's reaction, all he did say was "No that's alright", Kit's voice sounded hollow, and he struggled to sleep that night. He hoped morning wouldn't come, but the next afternoon, the pair of them were in Rebecca's car, driving to the Diner. Rebecca had wanted to come, but the business prevented it, and Wildcat had taken on the deliveries for the day.

They arrived early, slipping into a booth, Baloo ordered coffee and a milkshake for Kit, who could hardly taste it, as a familiar sight for Kit walked through the door. Immediately the boy tensed up, as Baloo turned round, slid from the seats and gestured Kit to do the same.

As the man approached them, Kit found himself inching closer to Baloo, who squeezed his shoulder in response, the three of them, exchanged pleasantries and introductions, and Baloo ordered more coffee.

For a brief moment, there was silence, as Mr Adler, took the letter Kit had written and placed it on the table, it was clear, it had been read, and re-read several times. Kit took the moment to raise his eyes and look closer at the man, there was no mistaken the scar on his forehead, courtesy of being pistol whipped by Kit, who stared at the floor again, feeling a wave of guilt.

Finally Mr Adler cleared his throat. "You look different, from when I last saw you, how long was it, about a year?" Kit did some mental calculation, and decided it was about right, and nodded in response.

"So Christopher", "It's Kit", Baloo corrected gently, like his foster son, he was trying to find the right words to say. Mr Adler nodded, and gently smiled. "So Kit, you said in your letter, that you were recruited by Karnage when you were eleven, what happened to you for that to even happen?"

Kit groaned inwardly, whilst Baloo raised an eyebrow and took another sip of coffee, Kit had not desire to go back to his past life, but he owed this man, whose life he had changed at least the truth.

As he described the time on the Iron Vulture, several times, they had to pause for refills, as it was a very long story, Baloo noticed the man's reaction, and realised how much it matched his own. As Kit got to the end, Charles Adler, run his hand over his lips thoughtfully, before saying. "I knew it was bad, I never imagined it was as bad as that, damn kid", as he shook his head. "I can't believe Karnage does that to children".

All Kit could do was shrug, "Yeah, I was surprised too".

"If I'd had known, I would have done something more, to get you out of there".

"You mean, you don't hate me?" Kit said tensely, not expecting this reaction at all, "After, what I did to you?" he was almost confused by this.

Mr Adler, shrugged, "Sure I was at the beginning, all I had to do was make a delivery and instead I was captured by Pirates, but later on I began to wonder about this kid who barrel whipped me with a gun". Kit looked away at the reminder, "As I was near retirement age, anyway, and after speaking to the cops, since they already knew about Karnage recruiting process.

I decided to open a flight school for deprived youngsters…kids out of the foster system or on low incomes. They study planes and get their GED, at the same time. In fact some of the pilots I've trained, now work for Khan Industries". Both Baloo and Kit looked at each other suitably impressed, what began was a long discussion on planes, Charles Adler had five within his company, and Kit wanted to know more about them. As the day turned to evening, and more food was ordered, Kit's heart was gratified upon learning that even though he was unable to acquire a temporary pilots licence for four more years, he could still attend the classes, which Baloo was happy for him to do over summer, if Kit was going to fulfil his destiny of being an ace pilot, he had to start early after all.

As the evening wore, on, and more food was delivered, Kit's tension having disappeared hours ago, Mr Adler suddenly looked up at the clock, and remarked. "Darn, I was meant to get to the store, to get some chocolate for the grandkids".

"Oh I can get that", Kit stated as he run for the door, after Baloo has passed him a few coins. As the small boy, left the Diner, Charles's demeanour changed slightly. "That boy of yours is amazing, you've done brilliantly", he informed Baloo, who felt a swell of pride at this.

Then Adler's face grew more serious "Listen, I've trained pilots, there always coming round my airfield, and there talking, something is about to go down, and it involves Karnage!" Baloo leaned in closer, "What do you mean?"

Adler's voice dropped, "I'm saying, that the rumour is Karnage is heading back to Cape Suzette". Baloo's jaw grimaced; Karnage had been so quiet recently, as if he was a phantom rather than a real person. "A few of the Khan Pilots, have told me that when they were captured over the Atlantic sea, Karnage was more deranged than usual, saying how he was going to get his revenge, over someone. Now that I've met him and you…I'm here to tell you, I think Karnage is coming back for that boy".

Baloo was thunderstruck, he had spent so much time, protecting Kit, he never imagined someone, even Karnage having a personal vendetta against him, "Are you sure?", he urged Adler, who only shook his head. "I only know what my Pilots tell me, which isn't much, but as his guardian, I just want you to know. If Karnage is planning something, I can get Kit out of the area easily". Baloo sat back, processing the information. Could Karnage really be after the boy?

He considered Adler's request and felt grateful, if Kit was a target, maybe it would be best to get him out of the area, then he felt a pang of selfishness, he knew a good parent would do it, but Baloo really didn't have it in him, when he suddenly envisioned days without the boy.

Baloo made the decision, to contact the police the next day, as Kit came into the Diner brandishing the chocolate. Immediately both men snapped back to the jovial conversation they were having before, whilst they ordered dessert. It was late, as they left the Diner, with all the lamps illuminating the streets, Adler shook both their hands, and told them to come to his airfield anytime, wishing them both well.

Kit was in high spirits as they drove home, his smile so infectious, Baloo joined in, keeping his troubles to himself. That night as the boy slept soundly, after he had regaled Rebecca, at how awesome Mr Adler was, and how he was going to learn to fly planes, other than the Seaduck, Baloo confided in Rebecca, about the situation.

"Rebecca, I can't lose him, we've come too far for that to happen", Baloo continued, before Rebecca could get a word in edgeways. "I know it's wrong, as I'm meant to think of Kit, and what's best for him…but can you see this place without him?" Rebecca, never having known Baloo without that boy by his side, really couldn't imagine her life without the both of them. The concept of life, without her Pilot and adolescent navigator, suddenly scared her…what if Kit did have to leave, would Baloo go with him? Though she rationed it, rather unsuccessfully with the idea that Baloo would never abandon his plane, then she realised he actually would if it meant he had to protect Kit.

"Let me think, about it", she told him, trying to give him her most supportive smile, with that the tension lifted from Baloo, he was so new to being a parent, and dealing with a child of abuse, something he would never hold against Kit naturally. Rebecca having several years of experience, just seemed to know exactly what to do. The next day was the weekend, so Molly was playing on the pier, whist Baloo, Kit and Wildcat, were doing maintenance work on the Seaduck, Rebecca placed a call to Cape Suzette Police, relaying Baloo's fear and the rumours against Kit, naturally she never named the source, as Pilots by nature were a talkative bunch. A few hours later the Police called her back, stating they wanted the family to attend the Police Station…but it was just a formality. As Rebecca placed the phone back on the cradle, she felt relieved, even though Kit would never face charges for his crimes. As she peered out of the window, to see her trio of staff working on her plane, singing along to the latest top ten, it really hit her how much of a family these individuals had become. Though she would never tell Baloo that, he'll think she was a push over if she did. The next call that came in, was from a company, who wanted their mink stoles, a day earlier than expected and were willing to pay twice the going rate, something no small business could turn down.

Reluctant as she was to take Molly with her, whilst she passed on the duties to Wildcat, she had no other option, when she announced the four of them, had to head to the police station, both adults exchanged a look, whilst Kit for once didn't feel concerned. The last few days had changed his outlook, though he was hoping that it might have something to do with Baloo's petition to adopt him.

When the four of them, were in the car the Police had sent to them, Kit who was looking out of the window, suddenly did some mental maths and realised they were driving away from the Police station, he immediately blurted this out to Baloo, who grew concerned.

"Where are you taking us?" he demanded to the driver "Someplace more secure", was the smooth reply. If it wasn't for the fact, he had three people he cared about sitting next to him, Baloo would have unleashed all moment of fury. He swallowed his rage, protective as he was; he knew any act of violence could be seen as a red mark against him, as Kit glanced at him.

"It's going to be alright Kit", he whispered, hoping he wasn't lying to the boy. As the car turned, the corner, they all looked up at the magnificent building in front of them, all of then barely had time to register it, as they tuned into the car park.

Immediately, they were all out of the car, and swiftly escorted into an elevator, in the mind of four year old Molly, this place was a towering castle and she beamed with delight. Rebecca was just confused, whilst Baloo and Kit knew exactly where they were, but thought it ridiculous to voice it out loud. They hadn't seen the man in months…since that fateful day, and Baloo had hoped it would stay that way, even though technically Kit did owe him. As the elevator door opened, Rebecca and Molly practically breathed in the beauty and opulence of the room, created with the finest idea in taste.

She stepped out first, almost stunned as the men followed, they knew exactly where they were going, and they felt his presence, almost across the room. The only difference from before , was the large table situated in the middle of the room, surrounded by the Chief of Police, the head of his own private air force and of course the man himself. Immediately Kit stepped behind Baloo, as the Bengal Tiger turned to face them, his face curved in what could only be a smile "Ahh the crew of Higher for Higher, thank you so much for joining us".

Right, so meant to be the last chapter, but thanks to an idea from the GroundedAviator, which was too good not to use. It became like this, also I love the idea, of Kit finally moving on with his life, erasing his demons via meeting the people he hurt and finding out they never hated him at all. But next chapter is the last, and by writing it like this, I'm going to promise you all. I'm going to try to make it epic

Please review xxx


End file.
